Vendetta and Mike
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Mike is really excited to have himself a little sister. Not only that his sister also has MPD like him. See the manny adventures of Mike and his sister. Total Drama never exsited. For my friend MaxineZoruaLuna on DA. The story will get Random later on.
1. Chapter 1

Vendetta and Mike Chap. 1

**This is a sotry commissioned from a friend on DA named MaxineZoruaLuna. This is about her OC Vendetta becoming Mike's little sister. This story Total Drama never excisted, but the total drama characters know each other because they go to school together. Also Mal is in the story because I like Mal, he will be evil just not evil as he was on the show. (If you want me to make him evil as in the show I'll do it :D) I hope you enjoy. Also check out my friend MaxineZoruaLuna.**

**Discalimer: I don't own Total drama or Vendetta**

In Mike's subconscious, Mike was walking around smiling like an idiot. He's been doing it for three days, and it started to freak the others out.

"Eh yo what's wrong with Mike?" Vito asked.

"I don't know mate he's been smiling like a crocodile after eating a nice dinner for days." Manitoba said.

"What if zis something to vith us." Svetlana said.

"If it had to do with us all Mike has to do is click the reset button, in the farther part of his mind." Mal pointed out.

"Why don't we just ask him, back in my day when someone was acting weird we just went to them and asked." Chester complained. The personalities just shrugged, and walked over to Mike.

Mike was still walking around humming, which was freaking the personalities out more. Mal then growled, and went over to Mike.

"Alright Mike you've been acting weird for days now!" Mal yelled.

Mike sighed knowing he has to tell his personalities soon. "Alright. Alright I'll tell you guys what's going on." Mike said.

Mike then took his personalities to the room where they always play Go Fish, and other games.

"Alright Mike tell us." Manitoba said.

Mike took a deep breath. "Ok well my mom is going to the child services center tomorrow morning, and I'm or we are going to get myself, no ourselves a little sibling!" Mike said. The personalities looked at him weird.

"That's it." Vito said.

"That's not all. My sibling also has MPD!" Mike said happily again. Still the personalities looked at him weird.

"Again that's it." Vito said.

"The reason why I'm happy is because now my sibling won't think I'm weird." Mike said.

"Svetlana thinks it's perfect!" Svetlana smiled.

"Whatever as long as he or she is not a bratty whippersnapper." Chester complained.

"Oh don't worry Chester my mom said not that young." Mike said.

"By the way is it a boy or a girl?" Vito asked.

"I don't know. That's why I was smiling so much." Mike said.

"Svetlana hopes it's a girl, that way zit von't feel so lonely anymore." Svetlana dreamed.

" Eh yo I hope it's a boy." Vito said.

"Agreed." Manitoba and Mal said at the same time.

"Well we just have to wait." Chester said.

"Yeah." Mike said. "The only thing I know about my sibling is that he or she is 14 years old." Mike said.

"Hmm not bad, let's just hope it's not a delinquent like someone here." Chester said explaining about Mal who is just whistling.

"Oh come on. I promise I will treat him or her with respect." Mal said crossing his fingers.

"Svetlana vill teach him or her gymnastics so she vill be just like Svetlana." Svetlana smiling.

"Eh all I'll teach the little one is how to be polite, and not like the kids of today." Chester said.

"All I'm going to teach the little Roo is how to explore." Manitoba said.

"Eh I'm going to teach the bro or sis to be cool." Vito said.

"Aww thanks you guys. But in other news Cameron's machine that can go see inside my head works, so once my sibling gets here she can go inside the head." Mike said smiling.

The personalities eyes went wide. "Okay." They all said at the same time still freaked out.

"Well I'm going to go now you guys can talk about my sibling." Mike said as he left.

The personalities just sat down thinking about what personalities does Mike's new sibling have.

"So mates what personalities do you expect from the new Roo." Manitoba said as he stood up.

"Hmm maybe the sib will have personalities similar to us." Vito thought.

"Svetlana always vanted to have someone to be like Svetlana." Svetlana said.

"I think another bad boy or girl would be fun." Mal said fantasying about all the things he and the sibling will do.

"Maybe this kid might have totally different personalities you kids always expect something special, and it doesn't happen then you get upset." Chester explained.

The personalities then snapped out of their fantasies, and agreed with Chester.

"Your right." Svetlana sighed.

"Don't get sad mates, I'm sure this Roo won't be so bad." Manitoba said.

"Your right Manitoba I'm sure he or she will be fine." Vito said.

Later the next morning, at Mike's house. Mike was smiling, and waiting in front of the door. "I can't wait to see who he or she is." Mike whispered.

**So what do you think of the story**


	2. Chapter 2

Vendetta and Mike Chap. 2

**Here is another chapter for you.**

**Discalimer: I dont own any of the characters.**

Mike's mom was now driving home to show Mike his new sibling, who was asleep in the car.

Mike's sibling was a young girl with long wavy black hair, with a green streak. She had emerald green eyes, and a slim figure. She wore a green shirt with long black sleeves.

Mike's mom smiled seeing her asleep, she knew Mike, and his personalities would be happy to see her.

At Mike's house Mike was checking the window to see if his mom was coming home with his little sister or brother. After a few minutes Mike's mom pulled in the driveway, and Mike ran straight to the door waiting for his mom to come in.

"Mike are you ready to meet your new little sibling?" Mike's mom asked.

"I'm ready!" Mike yelled with happiness.

"Alright you can come in now." Mike's mom said. The girl then walked in, and she looked shy. Mike smiled, knowing he has himself a little sister.

"Wow. So what's you name? How was your ride here? What's the name of your personalities?" Mike asked a bunch of questions to his new little sister that it started to freak her out.

"Mike relax your scaring her." Mike's mom said. Mike saw how scared his sister was getting; he took a few deep breaths, and smiled.

"Sorry, hi my name is Mike." Mike introduced. His sister looked shy.

"Well go on he's really nice." Mike's mom said to his sister. The girl smiled and went up to Mike.

"Hi my name is Vendetta, it's nice to meet you." Vendetta introduced. Mike smiled and gave her a small hug. Vendetta smiled, and hugged Mike back.

Mike's mom gave Vendetta her luggage, and Mike escorted her to her new room.

Mike then took Vendetta to her room. Nothing much was in the room, besides a bed, desk, a dresser, and a TV. "Well we didn't paint the room yet because none of us knew what your favorite color was." Mike said.

"It's ok." Vendetta said. She then started to unpack her stuff.

"Do you need help?" Mike asked.

"It's ok I got it." Vendetta said.

"Well alright I'm next door if you need me." Mike said, as he left his newly sister's room.

Mike then went to his room, and decided to talk to his personalities.

Mike was now in his subconscious, and saw his personalities watching something that looked like a mirror.

"We saw everything mate." Manitoba said.

Mike smiled. "I know is she perfect?" Mike asked.

"She's quiet normal, that's what I want to see in kids today." Chester said smiling.

"I finally not ze only girl anymore!" Svetlana happily said.

"Eh she ok." Vito said shrugging.

"I think she's a perfect little roo." Manitoba said.

"She looks ok even though her name means Vengeance." Mal said.

"Yeah I'm going to ask her if she wants to meet you guys." Mike said.

The personalities smiled, as Mike left.

Mike then walked in Vendetta's room, and saw that she unpacked everything, and was now on her bed texting her friends.

"Hi Mike." Vendetta said looking up from her phone.

"Hey Vendetta. So is it true you have MPD?" Mike asked.

Vendetta nodded. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" Vendetta said.

"Because I also have MPD as well." Mike said. Vendetta smiled, and got out of her bed going to Mike.

"Really." Vendetta said smiling. Mike nodded. "Can I see them all?" Vendetta asked.

Mike's eyes widen. "You mean at the same time." Mike said. Vendetta giggled and shook her head.

"No." Vendetta said still giggling. Mike sighed in relief.

"Alright get yourself comfortable Vendetta." Mike said. Vendetta smiled, and sat on her bed.

"Alright well there's me, and this is Chester." Mike said. Mike went over to Vendetta's desk, and on accident he tripped over her shoes, making him gasp.

"Dang kids leaving their shoes on the floor where people could trip, and hurt themselves." Chester complained. Vendetta just sat there staring at Chester. Chester then gasped and went back to Mike.

"Well that was Chester, my old man personality." Mike explained. "He appears when I get frustrated."

"Ok." Vendetta replied.

"Next Svetlana." Mike said. Mike took a huge deep breath, and then let out a gasp.

"Svetlana velcomes you to Mike's house. You and me vill have ze best time together." Svetlana said, before gasping again coming back to Mike.

"Well." Mike said.

"I like her, but I'm not doing anything girly with her, I'm a tomboy." Vendetta said.

"Oh ok, but you'll like Svetlana she's really nice." Mike said.

Vendetta smiled. "Well ok." Vendetta said.

"Ok the next one Vito." Mike said taking off his shirt making him gasp. Vito then slicked his hair back.

"Eh yo I'm Vito it's nice to meet ya sis." Vito said winking at Vendetta.

Vendetta glared and grabbed Mike's shirt. "I'm not interested in men like you." Vendetta said putting Mike's shirt back on, and he gasped again.

Mike smirked. "So you don't like Vito that much." Mike said.

"Yeah." Vendetta replied.

Mike then patted her on the bed. "Don't worry you'll like him one day." Mike said.

"Maybe not." Vendetta grumbled.

Mike then grabbed his fedora and put it on gasping again. "G-day mate. I'm Manitoba Smith." Manitoba said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Vendetta." Vendetta said nervously.

"Ah so you're the new Roo eh." Manitoba said as he chuckled.

Vendetta then took off the fedora, and Mike gasped.

"He's ok, just scaring me." Vendetta said.

"Sorry. I'll remind him next time." Mike said.

"I'm guessing that's it." Vendetta said.

Mike then frowned. "Not really I have one more, Mal." Mike said.

"What's wrong with him?" Vendetta asked.

"I don't know he-." Mike got cut off when Mal showed up.

Vendetta gasped when she saw Mal. She then had a flashback when she was little, and saw a figure that looked like Mal. Vendetta walked slowly to Mal, and hugged him.

Mal gasped, not in a way to go back to Mike, but in a way that he was shocked.

"Thank you." Vendetta whispered.

Mal then pushed her off. "What do you mean thank you." Mal said.

"You saved me before." Vendetta said. Mal gasped again, but he couldn't remember.

"Sorry." Mal said before he gasped and went back to Mike.

Vendetta then went back to her bed, and lay down. Mike knew she was still tired, and left her room.

**Next Chapter: Vendetta goes to school**


	3. Chapter 3

Vendetta and Mike Chap. 3

**Hey I got the next chapter of the story posted. Thank you for all the coments on this story, and all of my other stories you guys are awesome :D**

**Note: This chapter has two special guest from season 6 total drama, TDPI**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD, Vendetta, or her friends**

The next morning Vendetta was in her room setting up her hair to get ready for her first day of school.

Mike was downstairs with his mom on the phone talking to child services. "Ok we can do that thanks." Mike's mom said, and hanged up the phone.

"So you sure it's ok mom?" Mike asked. The child services wanted to keep an eye on Vendetta hoping she will be ok on her first day of school. Mike has to help out and watch his sister.

"Honey it's just for one day I promise." Mike's mom said.

Mike thought about it for a moment, and agreed. "Alright." Mike said.

"That's not all on the times you don't have class with her you need to watch her with this." Mike's mom said taking out an IPad for Mike.

"Mom your not serious are you." Mike said. Mike's mom smiled, and she went upstairs to get Vendetta to hurry up.

Mike thought about it for a moment and wondered if any of his personalities would be ok with it.

"I hope you guys are ok with this." Mike said to himself.

In Mike's subconscious Vito and Manitoba were getting chairs, while Mal was setting up the mirror, which can see what's going on in the outside world. Svetlana and Chester were a bit uncomfortable at what they're going to do. "You sure zis is ok?" Svetlana asked.

"Don't worry Sheila, the little Roo will be ok." Manitoba said getting his chair.

"Yeah it's not like she can hear us right." Vito said getting his chair as well.

Svetlana and Chester looked at each other, and shrugged deciding to watch with the other personalities. Mal finally got the mirror set up, so they could see what Mike sees.

Vendetta was just done putting her hair in a braid, when Mike's mom, or her mom came in. "Ready to go?" Mom asked.

Vendetta smiled, and got out of her chair, grabbed her stuff. She then met up with Mike in the kitchen, and the two went outside, and walked to school together.

When they got to school, Vendetta was in the office with Mike to get her schedule. Once she got it, she saw that her and Mike had art, English, and P.E together.

"Wow. Well I'll see you later Vendetta." Mike said walking away.

"Wait Mike!" Vendetta called out. "I'm still new, is it ok to sit next you at lunch?" Vendetta asked.

"Sure. Heck I'll even let you meet my friends." Mike said as he walked off.

"Ok see you Mike." Vendetta whispered, as she walked to find her locker.

Vendetta found her locker, and she saw it was right next to her first class. Vendetta smiled, and opened her locker to put her stuff in her locker. Just then someone tapped her in the shoulder. Vendetta turned around and she gasped.

She was a girl with Light Brown Hair with red highlights, and green eyes. She was wearing a Dark Red T-shirt with a black heart in the middle, jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Red?" Vendetta asked smiling hoping it was her best friend.

"Hey Vendetta." Red said smiling. The two girls hugged each other.

"It's been so long Vendetta!" Red said still hugging her friend. Vendetta smiled, as she and her best friend walked to the first class together.

In Mike's first class he was watching everything from his IPad, and he smiled. "Maybe Vendetta would be fine." Mike said to himself.

When Vendetta got to her History class she sat down not knowing what to do. But, she was lucky that her best friend Red was with her, so she hopes to catch up.

"Hey Vendetta do you want to join my group we need one more member?" Red asked. Vendetta smiled and went to Red's group.

"Hey Vendetta." The boy said. The boy had black hair and red eyes.

"Hey Marshall." Vendetta gave a small wave.

"And this is Dave and Sky." Red said. Sky smiled and waved, while Dave gave a small wave not smiling at her.

"Hi." Vendetta said, she then sat down, she mostly got help from Red and Sky, but Marshall just did it on his own listening to music, so did Dave.

After History Vendetta was about to leave until Dave tapped her on the shoulder.

"Here it's the textbook you need to take home." Dave said.

"Thanks." Vendetta said walking off.

"Your welcome." Dave said walking off as well.

Vendetta then walked to her art class to only see Mike along with another boy sitting down.

"Hey Vendetta!" Mike said. Vendetta then smiled, and sat down with her brother and his friend.

"Vendetta this Cameron one of my best friends." Mike said introducing his friend to his sister.

"Hi." Vendetta said smiling.

"It's nice to see you Vendetta I heard from your brother that you also have MPD. Is that true?" Cameron asked. Vendetta nodded.

"Well I have a special surprise for you and your brother, would you like to check it out after school?" Cameron asked again.

"Sure." Vendetta replied, as other students started coming in.

In class, they have to paint a picture that represents them. Cameron drew a picture of Principle McClain, giving him a million dollars. Mike drew him with his personalities. Vendetta drew a picture of herself with figures around her.

"Wow Vendetta that's very pretty." Mike said.

"Better then mine." Cameron said surprised.

In Mike's mind the personalities mouth dropped. "Eh yo that's creative." Vito said.

"Yes very pretty." Svetlana smiled.

Mal smirked thinking of using the picture to practice to destroy on.

In reality Mike smiled at Vendetta's painting. "Is that your hobby?" Mike asked.

"Yeah during my time in the services I just drew, paint, and did a bunch of art activities." Vendetta said.

"So what's your painting?" Cameron asked.

Vendetta was hesitant for a bit, but then whispered in Mike and Cameron's ear. "My personalities." Vendetta whispered.

Mike and Cameron's eyes widen what she said.

After art Mike and Vendetta walked together to go to English class together. Mike then stopped and took out a notebook for her. The notebook was black with red hearts and pink stars.

"In my English class we write stories or journals, so mom got one for you." Mike said giving it to Vendetta.

"Wow Thanks." Vendetta said. Mike smiled, and the two went inside. When they got in Mike started to smile.

In the mind the personalities besides Vito and Mal started to smile. "Uh oh Mike's crush is here." Manitoba said.

"Mike why are you smiling?" Vendetta asked.

Mike was still smiling, as he walked to his seat. Vendetta was confused, and sat next him.

"Zoey." Mike lovely sighed. Vendetta was confused at first, but after a while she knew, that Zoey was her brother's crush.

Throughout English Mike was just smiling at Zoey, with Zoey smiling back, and giving him a wave. After English Mike and Vendetta went to their lockers and went to lunch.

"So Vendetta where are you going to sit?" Mike asked.

Vendetta looked around, and saw Red, Sky, Dave and Marshall sitting together. "I think I'll sit with my friends today." Vendetta said walking to the table her friends where sitting at.

Mike smiled, and walked to his table. "I think Vendetta will be ok for her first day." Mike said.

**The next chapter will be a continuation of school. **


	4. Chapter 4

Vendetta and Mike Chap. 4

**Look what's here this Christmas Eve**

**I don't own Total Drama Vendetta or any of the OC's**

After lunch Vendetta and Marshall walked together to Science since they had the same class. When they got there Vendetta frowned, at the two people she saw. They were Bailey and Octavia, Marshall's sisters.

"Oh Tavy look whose here." Bailey said. Vendetta was getting uncomfortable. Marshall just glared.

"Come on Vendetta let's sit somewhere else." Marshall said. Vendetta then sat in the back of the classroom, a few rows away from the two bullies.

Vendetta just stayed quiet, she saw the two girls whisper and laugh, they done this before because Vendetta was not like other girls from her old school.

In Mike's class he saw everything through the video, he understands what Vendetta was going through, he was also bullied as well.

In Mike's subconscious the personalities were also feeling bad for Vendetta. Vito however, was upset.

"Eh yo if I was there now I would let Mike to let me get the control for this!" Vito yelled.

Mike heard what Vito said, and he agreed, but he couldn't let Vito take control for a while he had a few incidents years ago when Zoey or Cameron got picked on, and he used Vito or Mal to stop it, but it only got Mike in trouble with the school, they even threatened to send Mike to juvie.

Vendetta was happy that the teacher came, as soon as possible, he taught the class for a bit, and then gave them free time to work on things.

Vendetta tried her best not too look at the girls, but every time she did, the girls are laughing, and saying something behind her back. Marshall glared at her sister and her friend and walked over to them.

"Sis can you please stop." Marshall begged. Bailey and Octavia just laughed.

"Marshall why can't you pick a better friend." Bailey said.

Marshall just glared. "Well if Vendetta was my sister she should be better then you." Marshall said. The bell rang, and Bailey and her friend gasped. Marshall and Vendetta then left the classroom.

"Thanks Marshall." Vendetta said. Marshall smiled.

"No probs Vendetta." Marshall replied. Vendetta smiled, and walked to her class.

Vendetta was in P.E, she was lucky to receive her uniform, and get to be with the class. Vendetta was happy because P.E was her favorite subject. When Vendetta got inside the gym, she saw Mike, as Svetlana performing a series of flips, and turns.

"Wow you did great Svet- er I mean Mike." Vendetta said.

"Vendetta you don't have to call me Mike, everyone here knows about Svetlana." Svetlana said.

Vendetta smiled. "So I'm guessing P.E is your favorite sport?" Vendetta said sitting down next to Svetlana.

"Yes it zis." Svetlana said smiling.

"P.E is also my favorite." Vendetta said. Svetlana smiled and hugged Vendetta tightly.

"Wow my little sister has so much common with Svetlana." Svetlana said happily hugging Vendetta. After hugging her for a few minutes. The coach came.

Today in P.E is a simple game of basketball, Vendetta's favorite sport. Svetlana was sitting down in the bleachers since it wasn't her/his turn yet.

Vendetta smiled, and took a deep breath before the game started. Jus then she started blinking and shaking her head, and something changed, her eyes where now Chocolate Brown.

When the game started Vendetta started to beat everyone on the other team. Svetlana was shocked on how good Vendetta was, even the personalities, and Mike where shocked. After the game was over Vendetta smiled, as her team came up to her.

"Whoa mates did you see that?" Manitoba said with excitement.

"We did Manny, we all did." Vito said.

"Yeah but did anyone see how her eyes changed, and how she acted weird before that." Mal said.

Mike then gasped remembering now. "Guys remember when I told you that Vendetta also has multiple personalities?" Mike asked.

Mal, Vito, and Manitoba nodded. "Of coarse we remembered you don't have to repeat yourself." Chester complained.

"Well maybe this is how Vendetta changes into personalities, just like how I gasp when I'm about to go change into one of you guys." Mike said.

Svetlana then came, and hugged Vendetta. "That was ziemazing Vendetta!" Svetlana said happily.

"It's not Vendetta its Mac short of McKenzie." Mac said. Svetlana gasped remembering Mike saying Vendetta had personalities like him.

"Oh your one of Vendetta's personalities." Svetlana said.

Mac nodded. "Yep. I'm the best athlete in the world!" Mac said smiling proudly.

Svetlana smiled that her and Mac go for the same athletic goals. "I'm ze best gymnast in the world!" Svetlana said proudly.

Mac and Svetlana started laughing, until their original owners called them back.

Mike saw Vendetta and smiled giving her a hug. "You did great." Mike said. Vendetta smiled, and the two walked off to their own locker rooms.

At the last class of the day some of the students where at Vendetta's desk talking to her on how she was so good at basketball, Bailey and Octavia just glared because they thought Vendetta was a show off.

Vendetta ignored it, and just smiled she did something cool, and on her first day. Mike who was watching through the video also smiled.

After school Mike and Vendetta were walking home to Cameron's house to show them the surprise.

"Well Cameron were ready to see the surprise." Mike said as he and Vendetta entered Cameron's room.

"Alright." Cameron said. Cameron then went to a machine that was covered with a cloth, and pulled the cloth off showing a weird looking machine with three beds, and helmets.

"Wow what is that Cam?" Vendetta said with amazement.

"There is no name, but this machine you can travel into yours or Mike's mind." Cameron said.

"Wait so I could see Vendetta's personalities, and she could see mine?" Mike asked. Cameron smiled and nodded.

"I was hoping you two could test it for me this weekend?" Cameron asked. Vendetta and Mike smiled and nodded.

"Deal." The two said.

**I had Cameron's invention idea since Revenge of the Island, and now I finally get to write about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Vendetta and Mike Chap. 5

**Along with me uploading My Best Friend 2 I'm posting this as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

It was already Friday after school, and Vendetta and Mike where running to Cameron's house to try out his invention. Once they got to Cameron's house, Cameron was already in his room getting the machine ready.

Cameron smiled when Mike and Vendetta came in his room. "You guys made it in time." Cameron said with a smile.

Mike and Vendetta smiled back, and they got ready with the machine. Vendetta was now getting nervous. Mike looked at Vendetta seeing her getting uncomfortable. "Vendetta are you ok?" Mike asked.

Vendetta then looked at Mike, and nodded. "Yeah just a little nervous" Vendetta said.

"You'll be fine." Mike said to her. Vendetta smiled, and the two laid down wearing the helmets provided.

"Ok are you two ready?" Cameron asked being at the switch that turns on the machine. Mike and Vendetta nodded, as they closed their eyes.

Cameron then turned on the machine, and Vendetta and Mike where getting into Mike's mind.

Vendetta then woke up rubbing her, and saw she was in a pink world. Vendetta looked around, and saw Mike get up as well.

"So it this your mind?" Vendetta asked.

"Yep. Welcome to my subconscious." Mike said smiling. Vendetta looked around surprised.

"Wow. It's different then mine." Vendetta said.

Mike smiled, and he and Vendetta started walking to see the other personalities. "Vendetta what did you mean your mind is different form mine?" Mike asked.

Vendetta smiled. "Well how about I'll show you one time and you can see for yourself." Vendetta said with a smile.

Mike smiled back seeing how happy his sister is. "Ok here we are." Mike said pointing to a part of the mind that looked like a hallway.

Mike then gave Vendetta a tour, "Here are the rooms the personalities stay in." Mike said pointing to the rooms.

"Will there is that in my mind as well." Vendetta said looking at the doors to each of the personalities.

"And here it is the meeting room." Mike said.

"All the personalities stay in there?" Vendetta asked.

"Yep." Mike said. Mike then opened the door, and to his and Vendetta's surprise the personalities were playing Twister.

Chester was the person spinning the bored, while Mal, Manitoba, Vito, and Svetlana were playing. Svetlana was winning, while Vito, Mal, and Manitoba where all tangled together.

"Uh Mike." Vendetta whispered, and trying to hold her laughter.

"Well at least it isn't Go Fish, like always." Mike said. Vendetta then giggled a bit.

Chester spins the spinner, and it landed on a blue circle. "Right hand blue." Chester called out.

Mal, Vito, and Manitoba saw the nearest blue circle was next to them, and their eyes widen that all three of them had to touch it. Svetlana, she was able to touch it with grace.

"So uh anyone got a plan?" Vito asked whispering.

"Not me and I always come up with good plans." Mal whispered.

"How bout this all of us at different times." Manitoba whispered. The other two personas nodded.

"Ok I'll go first." Mal whispered. Mal carefully tried to reach the blue circle with his right hand, and he succeeded.

"Ok I'm next." Manitoba said, he did the same thing Mal did, and it also worked.

"Alright Vito just be careful." Manitoba whispered.

Vito smiled, and nodded he tried to do what Mal and Manitoba did, only moving his foot, which caused Mal, Manitoba, and himself to fall, making Svetlana the winner.

"Yes! Svetlana wins!" Svetlana cheered as she got up, and saw the three-guy persona on top of each other.

"Smooth move Vito." Mal growled.

"Eh yo whose idea was it for the plan." Vito said glaring at Manitoba.

"I have to agree with Mal on this one mate." Manitoba said glaring at Vito.

Mike then coughed, and the personalities saw him with Vendetta, making them shocked. "I'm going to explain every thing." Mike said as Vendetta smiled.

Mike then told everything to his personalities, the only ones who didn't understand were Chester and Vito.

Vendetta then appeared when Mike was done, and sat next him. Vendetta got nervous when the personalities stared at her.

Manitoba got up from his seat and walked to Vendetta. "Listen Ven I'm really sorry mate." Manitoba apologized.

Vendetta blushed a bit, and smiled. "It's ok Manitoba." Vendetta said.

Manitoba smiled and gave Vendetta a hug. "Well why don't I give her the tour." Manitoba said.

"Actually Mike gave me a tour before coming here." Vendetta said.

The personalities gave a glare to Mike, while he just shrugged. "You couldn't be patient, and wait for us." Mal said glaring at him.

"Ok next time I give someone a tour I'll wait for you." Mike said. Mike and Mal then glared at each other.

"It's vlike this every time vhen Mike sleeps." Svetlana said.

"What do you mean?" Vendetta asked.

"Well when Mike sleeps, we can take control without triggers." Manitoba said.

"And there have been some times where Mike and Mal argue." Vito said seeing Mike and Mal glare and argue.

"So there like brothers?" Vendetta questioned.

"Exactly." Manitoba, Svetlana, and Vito said at the same time.

Chester then came over and stood next to Vendetta. "But back then Mike and Mal were best friends." Chester said.

"Whoa really." Vendetta said sounding surprised.

"Vyes they alvays played together." Svetlana said remembering Mike and Mal.

"The two where inseparable." Vito said.

"But one day Mike and Mal stood away from each other, then a few months after that they stopped being friends." Manitoba said.

Vendetta frowned when he saw Mike and Mal not looking at each other.

"How old was Mike when this happened?" Vendetta asked.

"Mike was 10 when this happened." Chester said.

Suddenly Vendetta gasped, and she remembered. When Vendetta was little she was playing at the park, she chased a little bunny to the street when suddenly a car was coming towards her, before she could get hit someone pushed her out of the way. That person who saved her was Mal.

"Now I remember." Vendetta whispered. Manitoba, Chester, Vito, and Svetlana looked at her.

"Mal saved me." Vendetta said.

"Vhat do you mean?" Svetlana asked.

"When I was young I nearly got hit by a car, and Mal saved me." Vendetta said walking to Mike and Mal.

Mal gasped remembering. "I do remember." Mal whispered.

Vendetta smiled and hugged Mal. "You really saved my life Mal. Thank you." Vendetta said hugging.

Mal blushed a bit. "Yeah your welcome." Mal said.

Mike gave a small smile to Mal, but before Mal could look at him he didn't smile. Mal smirked. "Come on admit it." Mal said.

"No." Mike regretted crossing his arms.

"Come on you smiled." Mal mocked. Mike glared and was ready to punch Mal in the face.

Vendetta just giggled at Mike and Mal's argument, knowing how brothers would be.

Svetlana rolled her eyes, and took out her air horn she carries around. "Cover your ears." Svetlana warned.

Chester took out some earplugs, and Manitoba and Vito covered their ears. Vendetta did the same thing. Svetlana blew the air horn hurting their ears.

"Svetlana!" Mike and Mal yelled, covering their ears.

"Svetlana just had to." Svetlana said walking away.

Vendetta and the other personalities uncovered their ears after Svetlana left.

Mike and Mal glared, and Mal walked back to his room, while Mike took Vendetta, so they could go.


	6. Chapter 6

Vendetta and Mike Chap. 6

**Here is the next chapter to Vendetta and Mike.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Vendetta had a nice weekend with Mike. She saw Mike's subconscious on Saturday, and Sunday she and Mike went shopping at the mall with his mom. Now today was Monday, and she was in her English class writing about what happened during her weekend, she was lucky however that her teacher or anyone else in the class would read it.

When she was done she put her journal in her backpack, and zipped it up, and got ready to fallow the lesson for today.

After class Vendetta was putting away her stuff so she can get to the next class. Just then Vendetta was bumped into Bailey and Octavia, and all of the stuff from Vendetta's backpack fell. "Sorry." Bailey mocked earning a laugh from her and her friend.

Vendetta started to pick up her stuff, and the last thing to pick up was her journal, but Bailey picked it up. "Hey give it back!" Vendetta yelled.

Bailey glared, and her and Octavia read through her journal laughing. Vendetta tried to grab her journal back, but they pulled away laughing some more at what she wrote. "Wow Vendetta your such a little kid." Octavia mocked laughing some more.

Vendetta glared, and suddenly she shook her head and her eyes turned maroon colored. Vendetta's personality growled, and was ready to attack Bailey and Octavia until Marshall held her.

"Vendetta clam down." Marshall said. Vendetta's personality growled at him, while Bailey and Octavia laughed at him more.

"It's not Vendetta it's Iru." Iru growled.

"Yeah right Vendetta, you just use those stupid characters just so you can be brave." Bailey said. This made Iru go back, and Vendetta was switched out.

"I bet that's why your old parents gave you away." Octavia said making Bailey laugh. Vendetta frowned, and started to have tears in her eyes.

Marshall glared, and snatched back Vendetta's journal from his sister, and gave it back to her. Bailey and Octavia glared. "Look Bailey just lever her alone and stop." Marshall warned.

Bailey and Octavia laughed walking away. Vendetta frowned and walked to her last class. Throughout her last class Vendetta just frowned, and sighed all day. After school Bailey and Octavia where talking to a group of kids about something, and they laughed at it. When the kids saw Vendetta they pointed and laughed some more. Vendetta put her head down, and ran to her brother.

"Hey Vendetta." Mike said smiling.

"Hey Mike." Vendetta said frowning. Mike took notice of this and frowned as well.

"Is everything ok?" Mike asked.

Vendetta then picked her head up, and thought not to tell Mike what happened. "Yeah just a busy day." Vendetta lied.

Mike frowned knowing nothing is okay. "Are you sure Vendetta?" Mike asked getting worried for his sister.

"Yeah Mike I just had a long day." Vendetta said getting ready to walk home. Mike frowned and fallowed his sister home. When they got home Vendetta went to her room, and lay down on her bed, and cried a bit.

For the next few days it was like this. Bailey and Octavia would be picking on Vendetta, and they would tell other students making Vendetta get picked on, and she had to lie to Mike, so he won't step in. However, on Thursday after school Mike took notice.

It was a good day Thursday because the next day there is no school, so that means Vendetta won't have to take more of the teasing till Monday, which was good and bad.

Vendetta was walking to her brother, when she saw Bailey, Octavia and a few other students laugh at her. "Hey look it's the princess." Bailey said in a mocking tone. The other students laughed, and Vendetta shook her head and her eyes turned Dark gray; this was her personality Kryssy.

"I-I-I." Vendetta's personality stuttered. This made Bailey's posse laugh at her more. Vendetta's eyes then turned baby pink colored; this was another personality named Lily.

"Excuse me I'm the princess here, and I don't allow laughing." Lily said. The other kids laughed. Mike saw this in the background, and took a deep breath, and suddenly turned into Mal.

"Hey leave my little sis alone." Mal said. Lily looked up, and blushed a bit. Octavia and the other students got scared and ran off, while Bailey got scared.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Bailey yelled running off. Lily was confused at first, and smiled that she was rescued. Just then Lily got switched out with Vendetta.

"Ven you ok?" Mal asked. Vendetta was confused at what happened, but when she saw Mal she knew he did something.

"Yeah I'm ok." Vendetta replied. Mal then got switched out back to Mike, since Mike saw what happened he frowned.

"Vendetta why didn't you tell me these girls where picking on you?" Mike said getting worried for his sister.

"Well I just thought your personalities would do something, and it will get worse, like it just did." Vendetta frowned. Mike frowned, and he and his sister started to walk home. As they were walking home Mike decided to take her to Cameron's house, hoping his personalities have an idea how to help Vendetta.

"Mike why are we at Cam's house?" Vendetta asked, as she and Mike were at his door.

"I'm going to see if we can use Cameron's machine to go back inside my subconscious, and see if my personalities will help you." Mike explained.

"Mike I'm ok really. I don't need help." Vendetta said with a frown.

"Well I'm your brother, and I don't like seeing you depressed." Mike said. Vendetta frowned, and Mike knocked on the door. After a few seconds Cameron opened the door.

"Hi Mike." Cameron said. Cameron then saw Vendetta sad, and he frowned.

"Mike what's wrong with Vendetta?" Cameron asked. Mike explained everything that happened to Vendetta to Cameron, and Cameron frowned.

"Well she's going through what you went through back in middle school Mike." Cameron whispered. Mike and Vendetta where inside the house, in Cameron's room, Vendetta was laying down in Cameron's bed, while Cameron and Mike where in the other room talking.

"I know. I just want to see if the personalities could help her without me having to access them, and embarrass myself and her." Mike whispered back.

Cameron frowned for a bit, and then smiled. "Alright." Cameron said. Cameron got the machine ready, and Mike and Vendetta were laying down ready to go to Mike's subconscious.

When Mike and Vendetta got to Mike's subconscious Vendetta frowned, and just sat down. Mike frowned too, and went to the meeting room. When Mike got there he saw a fort made. "Ok what's going on here?" Mike asked.

Chester came in with some water, and pulled Mike somewhere else. "The others are playing army again." Chester said.

"Really." Mike said frowning. When Mike was ten he and his personalities always played army, when they played Mal always targeted Mike.

"Yeah even though I told them that game is a bunch of horseplay." Chester complained.

Mike sighed. "Alright guys I have something to tell you." Mike called out. The personalities then got out of their bases, and took off the gear they were wearing for their game. After cleaning up and getting everything back the way it was the personalities were sitting down, while Mike explained what was going on.

"Alright guys Vendetta is in serious trouble." Mike said.

"A bunch of girls have been picking on her this whole week." Mal said. Mike was surprised, he knew Mal was the one to stop this, but how did he know how long.

"Wait how do you know about that." Mike said. Mal smiled and showed him the mirror where they can see through the outside world.

"Ok I'll talk about that later right now can you guys hang out with her until she's better?" Mike asked.

"I don't know mate, I mean we could of helped her at school, why do we need to help her here when she's inside here." Manitoba explained.

"Well I mean when you guys helped everything went wrong." Mike said. "Chester made it worse." Mike said.

"Hey those whippersnappers should have behaved." Chester complained.

"Svetlana got me detention." Mike said again pointing to Svetlana making her gasp.

"Vell that girl had it coming." Svetlana said crossing her arms.

"Vito nearly got me in the principle's office." Mike said pointing at Vito.

"Eh yo that boy wanted to rumble, and he got it." Vito explained.

"It was a girl Vito." Mike said glaring. Vito's eyes widen being surprised now knowing the person he fought was a girl.

"Manitoba almost got me suspended." Mike said again.

"Oh come on your class wasn't helping you take care of the class pet." Manitoba said.

"You put a deadly poisoness snake in Wiggles cage. I had to explain and lie just so I wouldn't get expelled." Mike said.

"My pet was hungry Mike." Manitoba explained. Mike rolled his eyes and glared at Mal.

"And Mal you nearly got me in juvie." Mike said as Mal snickered.

"You said you needed my help." Mal said.

"Yeah, without doing trouble, now every time Vendetta's class sees me they get scared." Mike explained. Mal just smiled at his accomplishment.

"Listen guys can you please help me cheer her up." Mike begged. The personalities huddled up and whispered. Mike looked at them, and after a few seconds they came up with a decision.

"Well help." Manitoba said. Mike smiled, and him and the personalities left the room to go to Vendetta.

**The next chapter: Mike and his personalities help Vendetta.**


	7. Chapter 7

Vendetta and Mike Chap. 7

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! This will be my last story of the year 2013 :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Vendetta was laying down in Mike's subconscious just looking at the red sky. Vendetta thinks what Octavia said was right, what if her parents didn't want her in the first place. This thought made Vendetta almost cry.

Mike and the personalities then looked at Vendetta, and felt bad for her. They would do anything to cheer Vendetta up. The personalities had to see who would cheer Vendetta up first.

"Alright who is going first?" Mike asked. The personalities pointed at Mike. Mike was surprised. "Why me." Mike said.

"You're her brother." The personalities said back. Mike groaned, and decided to go to his sister.

"Alright I'll help." Mal groaned walking to Mike.

"Svetlana vill help too!" Svetlana said running up to them. Mike smiled, and he along with the other two personalities went up to Vendetta.

"Hi Vendetta." Mike said. Vendetta looked up with a frown.

"Hi guys." Vendetta said still sad about what happened. Mike, Mal, and Svetlana frowned, and Mal tried to talk to Vendetta next.

"Are you feeling any better?" Mal asked. Vendetta shook her head.

"Do you vant to play a game of Go fishing?" Svetlana asked.

"It's GO FISH!" The personalities yelled, making Svetlana glare at them.

"Thanks, but no I'll play later." Vendetta said walking away, and being a bit father away from the personalities.

Mike and the personalities then went back to the meeting room, and Mike crossed out the idea of playing games with Vendetta on the board. "Anyone else got an idea?" Mike asked. The personalities shook their heads. Mike sighed, and sat down.

During this time the personalities where sitting down, thinking of what to do to make Vendetta feel better. After a couple minutes, Svetlana thought of something.

"Svetlana got something!" Svetlana yelled making the personalities look at her.

"Remember that play we did a few years ago for Mike's cousin?" Svetlana said. The personalities thought about the play, and their eyes widen.

"Oh no please not the play." Vito begged.

Svetlana glared at Vito. "It's the only thing we got." Svetlana said. Vito nodded his head.

"Alright we'll do the play." Vito said in defeat, making Svetlana smile.

"Alright Vito, Mal you guys set up the stage, me and Svetlana will get the costumes." Mike commanded.

Vendetta was just sitting down playing with her fingers, looking at the ground. She then saw Mal and Vito setting up a stage, she didn't bother to ask, she knew they will keep on trying to make her feel better. Once the stage was done, Mal and Vito went back to the meeting room to go get their costumes.

Mike and his personalities left the meeting room, and stood behind the stage. "Alright everyone ready." Mike whispered.

"I'm not sure if we remembered are lines." Manitoba said nervously.

"Don't worry." Mike said. Mike opened the curtains, and when Vendetta saw what the play is her eyes widen.

"Oh gosh." Vendetta wined when she saw the costumes, her brother and the personalities were wearing.

Mike was wearing a blue WWII Military jacket and pants, and had a fake curl on. He wore tall boots, and a black shirt and tie.

Mal was wearing the same out Mike was only it was brown, he also had a fake curl, but it was on the opposite side.

Chester was wearing a deep blue suit, with a white dress shirt, and glasses.

Svetlana was wearing a deep blue dress with long sleeves, a white apron, a white bow tied on her hair, black tights, and Mary Jane shoes.

Vito was wearing a dark blue coat with matching caplet, red pants, and tall boots.

And Manitoba's outfit was green jacket, with green trousers, light green shirt, green tie, and brown boots. **(AN: This is a Hetalia refrence, my favorite anime. Doing this for the new year. I also don't own)**

Before Mike could say anything Vendetta was walking away. "You guys are embarrassing." Vendetta growled.

After that everyone, except Mike was glaring at Svetlana for her plan. "Vhat I thought she vould like it." Svetlana said.

Mike sighed, "Alright we need to think of something we're just making it worse." Mike said.

"I got an idea." Manitoba said. Manitoba then whispered to Vito, Mal, and Mike. Mike smiled at the idea, but Vito and Mal didn't know about the idea.

Vendetta was in the hallway, when Mike, Mal, Manitoba, and Vito came out of the room to check up on her. Vendetta looked up at them and frowned. Mike and the three guy personalities walked up to her.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling, now I just want to go take a nap." Vendetta said sitting down on the ground. The four guys gave a smirk, and Mal was the first one to start poking Vendetta. Vendetta was starting to get annoyed, so she started to walk away; but Mal still poked her, then Mike, then Vito, and Manitoba.

Vendetta was getting very annoyed when all four of them still poked her. However, Vendetta started to smile and giggle a bit. "Ok stop." Vendetta said starting to laugh. Mike and Manitoba smiled, and Vito and Mal smirked, and the four continued to poke her more.

Vendetta started laughing now. Mike started to laugh too, and stopped poking her, but now tickling her, making Vendetta laugh more. Vendetta's laughter made the ones tickling her laugh as well.

Vendetta, her brother, and the ones helping him tickle her where all laughing. After a few minutes of laughter everyone was calm. "Ok. Ok." Vendetta said taking a breath.

"So feeling better?" Mike asked.

Vendetta smiled and nodded her head. "Thanks you guys you're the best." Vendetta said. Mike and the personalities smiled seeing that Vendetta is feeling better.

Vendetta stood up, and faced the personalities. "What's wrong now Ven?" Manitoba asked. Vendetta then took the personalities back to the meeting room, and explained to them what's been happening this week.

"And that's not all. What if their right, what if my original parents didn't want me?" Vendetta said frowning.

"Ven that's not true mate." Manitoba said going to her.

"Really." Vendetta replied.

"Yeah there are many reasons vhy." Svetlana said.

"Well ok. Thanks you guys." Vendetta said. Svetlana smiled.

"But still I hope to find out one day on why my parents gave me away." Vendetta said hugging Mike.

**Next chapter for the year 2014: Mike goes to Vendetta's mind, and it's a huge surprise**

**Again Happy 2014 :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Vendetta and Mike Chap. 8

**Happy 2014 EVERYONE! This is my first chapter/ story of the new year. Now I just have to tell you a few things about this chapter.**

**1. This chapter is going to get random, due to me getting ideas from my friend MaxineZouraLuna on DA (plz check her out, and her ideas are awsome and I love them.**

**2. This is a LONG Chapter because I had to describe ALL (yes all the personalities are going to appear) the personalities.**

**But other then that I hope you enjoy the story. Have a wonderful new year everyone.**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything.**

After leaving Mike's mind, Cameron smiled when he saw Vendetta smiling. "What are you doing now?" Cameron asked seeing Mike and Vendetta switch places on the machine.

"We are now going to Vendetta's mind now?" Mike said smiling. Mike and Vendetta tried to turn on the machine, but it didn't work for some reason.

"Huh what happened?" Vendetta asked herself. Cameron went over to the machine, and saw that the batter was dying out.

"Sorry Vendetta, but the batter ran dry." Cameron said. Vendetta sighed in sadness, but Cameron smiled and walked towards her. "Don't worry it just needs to be charged. It will be ready by tomorrow morning." Cameron said.

Vendetta and Mike smiled. "Really." Vendetta replied her eyes sparkling. Cameron nodded, then he thought of an idea.

"How about this once it's fully charged, I'll try a much smaller version, so you don't have to come here you can do it at home." Cameron explained. This made Vendetta happier.

"Really Cam you'll do that for us?" Mike asked. Cameron smiled and nodded.

"I'll do anything for my best friend and his little sister." Cameron said. Just then Mike and Vendetta hugged Cameron very tight.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Mike and Vendetta said happily hugging, and possibly chocking Cameron.

"Happy to help. Now… Let... Go… Can't Breath." Cameron manage to saw while be chocked by Mike and Vendetta's hug. Mike and Vendetta took notice of this, and quickly let Cameron go.

"Sorry Cam." Mike said laughing nervously. Cameron gave a smile, knowing Mike and Vendetta are forgiven, and they left Cameron's house.

When Mike and Vendetta got home, they had dinner, got cleaned up, and did something they always did. Vendetta was drawing a picture, and Mike was on the computer just watching videos, and talking to friends. During his break he wanted to check up on what Vendetta was drawing.

"So Vendetta." Mike said walking towards his sister. "What are you drawing?" Mike asked. Vendetta covered he pictures.

"During my free time I like to draw my subconscious sometimes." Vendetta explained.

"Do you ever get to go inside while you're asleep?" Mike asked. Vendetta smiled and nodded.

"You're going to love it when you see it Mike." Vendetta said.

"Why can't you tell your big bro what's inside that subconscious of yours." Mike said tickling Vendetta some more, making her laugh.

"Because I want to surprise you." Vendetta said smiling, and taking breaths due to her laughing.

"Alright. Surprise me." Mike said. Vendetta smiled, and grabbed the drawings that where about her subconscious, and left to her room. Mike smiled, and logged off his computer, after saying goodbye to the friends he was talking too, and walked to his room.

After brushing his teeth, Mike went to check up on Vendetta, and saw her sleeping Mike smiled, and walked to his room, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Cameron came to Mike's door, with lots of things in a wagon. Cameron rang the doorbell, and Vendetta was the first one to get to the door.

"Morning Cam." Vendetta said with a smile. Cameron smiled knowing Vendetta was happy.

"Morning Vendetta ready to show you and Mike what I made?" Cameron asked. Vendetta was nodding.

Cameron then made his way to Vendetta's room, and pulled the cloth from the wagon, the machine looked the same, but is was smaller, and it had two helmets. "Well what do you think?" Cameron asked.

"I love it!" Vendetta smiled with cheer. Vendetta found the helmet that is for the main person, and Mike grabbed the helmet for the person to go inside Vendetta's brain.

"Alright Mike ready to be surprised." Vendetta said after putting on her helmet.

"Yeah I am really." Mike said after putting on his helmet. The two then laid down, while Cameron turned on the machine, making Mike go into Vendetta's mind.

When Mike woke up he saw Vendetta's subconscious. Vendetta's subconscious was very different. The sky of her subconscious was violet, and the ground was pink.

"Eh yo where are we?!" Vito said. Mike's eyes widen, and he saw behind him, and saw his personalities on the ground rubbing their heads.

"How are you guys here?" Mike asked. The personalities looked at each other; they also didn't know how they got here. "This is weird. If Vendetta's personalities didn't show up in my head, then how come you guys showed up in hers?" Mike asked himself.

"Look Mike lets not stress yourself with that question." Manitoba said patting Mike on the back. Just then the personalities heard giggling, and then they saw a Vendetta personality.

She looked like Vendetta only with aquamarine eyes, and her hair was tied in a curled ponytail. She wore black rubber rain boots, a light green T-shirt, and a dark blue jumper.

"You must be my big brother." The personality said running up to Chester and pounced on him, and hugging him very tightly.

"Get off me you dang kid." Chester said trying to pry her off.

"Umm," Mike said tapping the personality on the shoulder. "I'm your big brother, that's my personality." Mike said.

The Vendetta personality got off then pounced on Mike. Just then another of Vendetta's personality came.

She looked like Vendetta with Midnight blue eyes, and curly hair, with a dark blue headband. She wore a long sleeved dark blue shirt, black skirt, black high socks, and black boots.

"Olivia did you tackle Vendetta's big brother and his personality?" The other Vendetta personality asked.

"I didn't mean too Sophia." Olivia apologized getting off Mike.

"Well go apologize Olivia." Sophia commanded.

"I'm sorry." Olivia apologized. Sophia then walked up to Chester and helped him up.

"Are you ok sir?" Sophia asked. Chester smiled when he saw her.

"I'm alright miss." Chester said. Mike and his personalities where shocked, Chester was never this generous before.

"That's good." Sophia said. After helping up Chester she stood next to Olivia.

"I'm Sophia Vendetta's motherly personality and this Olivia Vendetta's childish personality." Sophia introduced.

"I'm Mike, and these are my personalities Mal, Chester, Vito, Svetlana, and Manitoba." Mike introduced.

"Well come on Vendetta is with the other personalities in her room." Sophia said. Mike and the personalities smiled, and they fallowed Sophia and Olivia to show where Vendetta is. Suddenly a growling noise was heard.

"Vhat vas that?" Svetlana said getting scared holding onto Mike.

"Oh that's our pet, Vendetta will introduce him later to you guys, or he will introduce himself." Sophia said.

"Wow Vendetta has a creative mind set." Mike said surprised with his sister's mind.

"Yeah she does, did you know we also have pets as well." Olivia said skipping around.

Just then someone was swinging around on a rope, and knocked down Chester and Mal. "Dang kids playing around like their monkeys, they are going to hurt themselves." Chester complained.

"No way I'll be getting hurt." The Vendetta personality said.

She looked like Vendetta, only with baby blue eyes, and her hair is in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a light blue T-shirt, a panda hoodie, dark blue skirt, white ankle socks, and black Sneakers.

"Allie come down, we need to show Vendetta's brother around, and find Vendetta." Sophia said. Allie sighed, and jumped down.

"Alright. Hi I'm Allie; Vendetta's adventurous personality." Allie introduced smiling.

"I'm Mike and these are my personalities." Mike introduced. Allie smiled, and then went with the other three personalities.

"Well come on I'll show you guys where Vendetta and the others are." Allie said, as she started walking. As they where walking, Mike's personalities where getting scared since they heard growling, and other weird noises. The only one not scared was Mal.

"What are you guys scared of?" Mal asked still walking.

"What ever those noises are." Vito said. He rarely got scared, but when he was he was always the most frightened.

Mal rolled his eyes, and decided to get farther being near Mike. Just then Svetlana smiled and she ran to Mac when she saw her.

"Svetlana?" Mike said confused.

"Everyone this is Mac, or McKenzie." Svetlana introduced.

"Is this the personality that helped Vendetta with the basketball game last week?" Mike asked.

"That's right." Mac said with a smile. Mac was different then when she appeared. Her hair was in messy pigtails, and wore a dark blue baseball cap, a blue baseball jersey with the number 7, black sport shorts, white ankle socks, and black sneakers.

"Well do you know where Vendetta is?" Mike asked.

"I think she's in her room with the other personalities." Mac said. Just then Mal saw Kryssy shaking nervously behind Mac.

"Hey you're the personality I saw before the princess one appeared." Mal said to Kryssy. Kryssy got scared, but slowly came out from behind Mac.

"Yeah. I'm Kryssy." Kryssy whispered getting scared of Mal. Kryssy had a short ponytail tied with a gray bow, white T-shirt, and gray hoodie, blue jeans, and black boots.

"I'm Mal." Mal introduced. He tried to grab her hand, but she then hid behind Sophia and Olivia.

"Sorry she's Vendetta's shy side." Sophia said. Sophia then held Kryssy and the group kept walking. Mal kept his eye on her, and he remembered that's how Mike was when he was a kid.

Jus then they made it too a hallway, which has all the rooms, in the middle there was another room, and it said Vendetta's meeting room. "Alright where here." Sophia said.

Sophia opened the room, and Mike and the personalities saw Vendetta with a few other personalities. "Mike!" Vendetta yelled running too her brother and giving him a hug.

"Hey Vendetta." Mike said. Vendetta let go of Mike, and saw Sophia, Olivia, Kryssy, Mac, and Allie.

"I see you met my other personalities." Vendetta said. Mike smiled and nodded. "Well want to meet the others." Vendetta asked. Mike smiled knowing he wants too.

"Ok this is Lily. My princess side." Vendetta introduced. "You might have met her Mal before you rescued me." Mal smiled and nodded.

Lilly curtsied to Mal. "Nice to meet you Mal." Lilly said. Lily wore a tiara, a pink sundress, knee high socks, and black dress shoes.

"Nice to meet you too Lily." Mal said.

"And this is Iru my demon side." Vendetta said introducing her. Iru had her hair tied to a braid, and wore a dark red T-shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, white socks, and black boots.

Just then someone tapped Mal on the shoulder. Vendetta got scared, and scooted back. "That's Melanie." Vendetta said getting scared. Mike was surprised. "She's my own Mal." Vendetta said.

Mal smiled at this, a female Malevolent one. Melanie had pure black eyes like Mal, and wore a silver headband, tank top, black jacket, white boot high socks, and white boots.

"So your Vendetta's brother's Malevolent one?" Melanie asked. Mal smirked and nodded. Melanie smirked as well, and the two shake hands. "Let's be partners." Melanie said with a smirk.

"You got it." Mal said with a smirk as well. Mike and Vendetta got scared at this.

"Alright this is Sophie." Sophia introduced to the rest of Mike's personalities. Sophie had sea green eyes, and wore a teal bucket hat, light green shirt, dark blue skirt, frilly white socks, and black rubber boots.

"Um excuse me are you twins?" Manitoba asked.

"That's right." Sophia and Sophie said at the same time smiling. "But I'm the angelic side to Vendetta." Sophie said smiling.

"That's not all me and Mac are twins as well." Lily said to Svetlana.

"Vow!" Svetlana said smiling. Chester just shook his head.

"Please tell me that's it." Chester groaned. Kryssy shook her head.

"No theirs me and Colonie and Laney and Melanie." Kryssy explained. Chester just shook his head.

Colonie came next to her sister. She had gold eyes, and her hair was tied to a high ponytail. She wore a dark gray sweater, black blazer, dark gray skirt, white tights, and black flats. "I'm Vendetta's smart personality." She said.

Laney went by Melanie nervously. She hade white eyes, and her hair had loose curls at the bottom of her hair. She wore a white sunhat with a black bow on it, a white sundress and black flats. "And I'm her nice personality." She said nervously.

"I'm Zara. Vendetta's wolf side." Zara said pouncing on Manitoba. Zara had blood red eyes, and wore a torn grey dress.

"Hello. Are you the one scaring us from before?" Manitoba asked. Zara shook her head.

"I'm Amethyst. Vendetta's magical side." Amethyst said coming out of nowhere scaring Mike and Mal, which made them hold onto each other in fear. Amethyst giggled at their reaction.

Amethyst had lilac eyes, and her hair was tied into a low hanging ponytail. She wore a dark purple witch hat, dark purple top, light purple gloves, black skirt, and black flats.

Vendetta smiled. "And this is Erika my creative side, Autumn my natural side, and Claire my fighting side." Vendetta introduced the last three personalities.

Erika had pumpkin orange eyes, and her hair was tied into two messy ponytails. She wore a black artist beret, a tank top with blue stripes, light blue jeans, ankle socks, and blue high tops.

Autumn had Hazel eyes, and her hair was let loose with a pink flower hairclip, brown torn dress, and brown boots. Manitoba blushed at her appearance.

Claire had silver eyes and her hair was tied into a ponytail. She wore a long sleeved gray shirt, purple skirt, black leggings, and combat boots.

"Wow Ven I didn't know you have these many personalities." Vito said getting surprised, and blushing at all of them.

Vendetta giggled. "Thanks Vito." Vendetta said with a smile. Just then everyone heard the growling again, which caused Mike's personalities to get scared again.

"I guess you guys never met my pet yet?" Vendetta asked.

"Yeah it's scaring my personalities." Mike said now looking at the personalities.

"Alright hold on." Vendetta said. She then whistled, and a big wolf came in and tackled Mike. It was a Zoroark. Mike's personalities screamed except for Mal who just smirked hoping this thing would kill Mike.

"Zorua heal." Vendetta said, Zoroark then flipped and transformed back into a Zorua, it still growled at Mike. And Mike was still scared.

"Vendetta what the hell is that!" Mike yelled getting scared of Zorua.

"This is Zorua a Pokémon." Vendetta said grabbing her Zorua.

"A what?" Mike asked confused.

**Next Chapter: Mike and his personalities know about Pokemon and get their starters. If you want to know who are Mike and his personalities starters PM me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Vendetta and Mike Chap. 9

**Here is another Chapter of Vendetta and Mike**

**I don't own**

Vendetta and her personalities then took Mike and his personalities too their meeting room. "Alright ready to tell you guys about Pokemon?" Vendetta asked. Mike, Manitoba and Svetlana smiled, Chester glared, and Mal and Vito looked like they didn't care.

"Ok Pokemon are creatures that you can train, battle, or take care of as a pet." Vendetta explained.

"Train." Svetlana said smiling.

"Battle." Vito and Mal said smiling as well.

"Taking care of as a pet." Mike smiled; Manitoba smiled as well, Chester just rolled his eyes.

"That's right." Sophie said smiling. Vendetta then took out a small ball that was red on the top and white on the bottom.

"This here is a Pokeball. It's where you keep your Pokemon in when not in use." Vendetta explained again. She then pointed her Pokeball at her Zorua, and he went into the Pokeball.

"So it stays in there?" Mike asked. Vendetta smiled and nodded.

"That's right then if you throw your Pokeball, or just click on the middle," Vendetta said as she threw her Pokeball, and Zorua came out of the Pokeball, "Your Pokemon comes right back out." Vendetta explained.

"That' so cool!" Manitoba yelled out. Vendetta smiled.

"And that's the surprise Vendetta is giving you. You guys will have your own Pokemon!" Olivia yelled jumping from her seat. Vendetta and her personalities looked at her, because she spoiled the surprise.

"OLIVIA!" Vendetta and her personalities yelled.

"What its not like I told them which Pokemon they're getting." Olivia explained.

"Really Vendetta." Mike said. Vendetta smiled and nodded.

"Well you guys did so much I thought it would be nice to give you guys your own Pokemon." Vendetta said smiling.

The personalities where all excited except for Chester, who just rolled his eyes. "So ready to meet your Pokemon?" Sophia asked. The personalities nodded, and then they all looked at Chester.

"Ah why not." Chester said sighing. Mike and the personalities smiled.

Vendetta got up from her seat. "Alright fallow me." Vendetta said. Mike and his personalities got up from their seats and fallowed Vendetta.

Mike and his personalities fallowed Vendetta into a lab room, and they're where six pokeballs laid out. "Alright here are your Pokemon, now one of you guys choose one." Vendetta said.

"I'll go first." Mal said pushing Mike before he was able to pick his Pokemon.

"Hey Mal I'm her brother shouldn't I got first?" Mike asked getting up into Mal's face.

"Well I met her first and even rescued her. I should go first." Mal snapped back. The two started glaring at each other, until Svetlana took out her air horn.

"Do you two vant this?" Svetlana said glaring at Mike and Mal, which started to scare them.

Mal and Mike shook their heads in fear. "Good now you two have to vork this out." Svetlana said putting the air horn away.

"Alright how about rock paper scissors it." Vendetta suggested. Mal and Mike nodded agreeing with the idea.

Mal and Mike played rock, paper, scissors, but they got the same symbol every time angering each other. After almost 10 minutes everyone was now tired of their game, until.

"Yes!" Mal said as he had scissors, and Mike had paper. Mike frowned.

"Finally." Vendetta groaned. "Now Mal there is no trade backs what starter you pick will be yours." Vendetta explained.

Mal smirked looking carefully at all the Pokeballs. Mal grabbed on and threw it. When the Pokeball opened an Espurr appeared. This Espurr looked like other Espurr, only it's hairstyle was similar to Mal's. The made the other personalities be shocked and a bit scared, that Mal's starter is Malevolent.

"Come on guys I mean if it looks like Mal that doesn't mean it will act like Mal." Mike said to try to reassure that this Pokemon won't be like Mal. Mike then went up to pet it, but Espurr used Yawn on Mike, making him sleepy.

"Nighty night." Mike said before passing out and falling asleep. Espurr then snickered, and Mal smiled.

"I think your just as Malevolent as me." Mal said petting his new friend.

"Well since Mike is out whose next?" Vendetta asked. The personalities looked at each other, and Manitoba sighed.

"Alright mates I'll go." Manitoba said. Manitoba looked at all of the Pokeballs after seeing one; he grabbed it, and decided to click the middle of the ball instead of throwing it. Once the ball opened a Riolu came out. Riolu looked like he was glaring at Manitoba.

"Well this is surprising you got my personality Allie's Riolu's brother." Vendetta said.

"Wait your personalities have Pokemon too?" Manitoba asked.

Vendetta nodded and smiled. "Yes, and Allie's Riolu has a brother, and that's the brother." Vendetta explained. Manitoba smiled, and went up to his Pokemon.

"Hi there mate I'm your new friend." Manitoba said kneeling on the floor hoping to see if his Riolu would like him. Riolu just turned away from him.

"Give Riolu some time Manitoba." Vendetta said. Manitoba frowned, and went to stand with Mal and his Pokemon.

"Eh yo I'll go next." Vito said just grabbing a Pokeball with out picking, and threw it. When the Pokeball opened an Axew appeared.

Axew looked at Vito, and Vito was shocked. "No trading back Vito." Vendetta said smirking. Vito growled, and stood next to Mal, Manitoba, and their Pokemon.

"Svetlana goes next." Svetlana said looking at the Pokeballs. She picked one and threw it, and out came a Pichu, who landed in her arms. Svetlana smiled and blushed on how cute her starter is.

"Oh vow she's so cute!" Svetlana said with happiness. She looked at her Pichu in the eyes, and Pichu smiled back. "She's going to be my vittle champion." Svetlana said.

Manitoba, Vito, and Mal rolled their eyes knowing Svetlana got a girly Pokemon.

"Well Chester there is two left." Vendetta said.

"That's easy I'll pick the one on the right." Chester said picking the Pokeball that was next to the one in the middle. Chester the pressed the middle and a Zigzagoon came out.

"Oh great I got a dog Poke- what ever." Chester said, as he walked with the others, and his Zigzagoon fallowed him. Just then Mike started to wake up.

"Man what happened?" Mike asked looking around. Vendetta smiled, and helped her brother up.

"You fell asleep due to my Pokemon attack." Mal said still petting his Espurr. Mike then looked and saw one Pokeball left.

"I know this one will be the worst Pokemon." Mike said.

"How do you know Mike?" Vendetta asked.

"Because the last one is always the worst one." Mike said frowning as he grabbed the Pokeball.

"Well you may never know Mike, it could be a Pokemon better then anyone else's." Vendetta said winking.

Mike took a deep breath, and clicked the middle of the Pokeball, a bunch of electricity came out of the Pokeball, and a small Pachirisu came out.

"Pach?" Pachirisu said after coming out.

"Mike meet Pachirisu." Vendetta said. Pachirisu made its sound again.

"Oh wow Vendetta it's so cute." Mike said.

"Now you just have to be careful." Vendetta warned.

"Hello Pachirisu." Mike said hugging Pachirisu. Pachirisu then started growling, and used Thunder Wave on Mike shocking him.

"Pachirisu are normally cute Pokemon, but sometimes their electrical powers can go out of control sometimes." Vendetta explained.

Pachirisu stopped shocking Mike, and he almost looked cooked. "Thanks for the warning." Mike said.

"But still he is cute." Vendetta said. Mike then heard Mal laughing at him.

"What's so funny Mal?" Mike asked glaring.

Mal was still laughing, along with his Pokemon. After a while Mal wiped a tear off his face. "I'm sorry Mike. But this Pokemon, you looked cooked." Mal said holding his laugh only laughing more.

"Pachirisu can you shook him for me." Mike said to his Pachirisu. Pachirisu used Thunder Wave again, but this time shocking both Mike, Mal, and Mal's Espurr.

"I said shock him for me, not shock him with me!" Mike said still getting shocked from his Pachirisu. The personalities looked worried at him.

"Alright mates who hear thinks Mike and his Pokemon aren't going to work out for a while?" Manitoba asked. Vito, Svetlana, and Chester raised their hands agreeing with Manitoba.

After a few minutes. Mike and the personalities were with their Pokemon playing with them.

"Come on Pachirisu. Please go back into your Pokeball." Mike begged. Pachirisu turned around not facing Mike. Mike wanted him in his Pokeball after the incident with him and Mal.

Manitoba looked back at Mike and frowned. "Hey Riolu look I know you hate being with people, but at least show me what you do?" Manitoba asked. Riolu looked back at him. Just then Riolu sensed something.

"What's wrong now Riolu?" Manitoba asked. Just then Vendetta was right behind Manitoba and started tickling him. Manitoba started laughing hard because of Vendetta's tickling.

Riolu was surprised his trainer had laughter in his aura; Riolu smiled, and jumped on him. Vendetta stopped tickling Manitoba, when she saw Riolu smiling at Manitoba.

"Hey Ven he likes me now." Manitoba said as Riolu was on him. Vendetta smiled, and went too look for Vito.

Vito was just sitting around, with his Axew. Axew was also laying around just like him. Vendetta sneaked up behind Vito, and started tickling now. "Hey what the-" Vito said.

Axew looked at Vendetta, and decided to tickle Vito with Vendetta. Vito tried to hold his laughter, until he couldn't keep it in anymore. Vito just started laughing. After that Vendetta just left.

Mal was showing a bunch of books to Espurr on how to do Malevolent things. "Alright Espurr ready to takes the steps of being Malevolent?" Mal asked.

Espurr nodded, and the two began looking in books. Vendetta tried to stay quiet, so Mal or Espurr wouldn't hear her. Vendetta then started tickling Mal.

"Vendetta stop it!" Mal yelled.

"No!" Vendetta yelled back. Mal then held laughter only, for him to start laughing. Espurr just looked at Vendetta and rolled his eyes, even though it didn't look like it.

Mike was still having trouble with Pachirisu, he and Pachirisu looked like where playing catch even though it was Mike trying to put him back in his Pokeball. Vendetta then tackled her brother, and started tickling him.

"Ven-Vendetta!" Mike yelled as he started laughing.

"This is for you and your personalities for tickling me!" Vendetta yelled. Mike started laughing, and Pachirisu looked at them weird, and then used Thunder Wave to shock them.

"Why Me!" Mike yelled still getting shocked.

After all the revenge she did. Mike and his personalities along with their Pokemon where all at a different part of Vendetta's mind.

"Alright now I'm going to teach you more things about Pokemon." Vendetta said again.

"So what do you want to know first catching, battling, or training?" Vendetta asked.

**Next Chapter would be learning the basics. **


	10. Chapter 10

Vendetta and Mike Chap. 10

**Hey I'm back :). Will with school back in secsion stories will be longer to update, don't worry I'll work on them, but not sure if I'll post them, until the next day I finish it, or on Friday. Well I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Mike and his personalities looked at the board in Vendetta's meeting room inside her subconscious. The personalities didn't know what to pick since they wanted to know everything there is about Pokemon.

"Well what do you want to know first guys?" Mike asked looking at his personalities. The personalities looked at each other hoping to know what they can agree on to learn about Pokemon.

After a couple minutes of thinking, they came up with something. "So how do we catch Pokemon?" Mike asked. Vendetta smiled, and took Mike and his personalities to another room.

"Vhat's zis?" Svetlana asked. The room had a small portal, and there was a switch.

"This room takes you too the Pokemon World where you can catch or train your Pokemon." Vendetta explained.

"Now where would you like to go?" Sophia said coming in, while Vendetta took Mike and his personalities too the portal.

"Hmm. How about the pound area." Vendetta suggested. Sophia smiled, and turned on the portal turning the room, into a small area near a pound.

"Alright so now what?" Vito asked. Suddenly a blast of water came, and shoots Vito in the face. Vito growled, and saw an Oshawott dancing and laughing around. "Yo!" Vito growled.

"You." Vendetta growled. Oshawott stopped dancing, and glared at Vendetta. Vendetta grabbed a Pokeball and threw it sending out her Zorua.

"Alright Zorua we've been doing a lot of training. Now where ready." Vendetta said. Zorua the growled at Oshawott, and Oshawott glared back.

"Zorua use Hidden Power!" Vendetta commanded.

Zorua had green orbs of light surround him, and he shoot them too Oshawott, who dodge them. Oshawott then grabbed his shell, and it turned into a blade.

"Zorua doge it!" Vendetta commanded.

Zorua jumped, and dodged the attack, Oshawott growled, and used Razor Shell again.

"Zorua Pursuit!" Vendetta commanded.

Zorua glowed purple, and tackled Oshawott to the ground. Oshawott then used Water Gun back at Zorua who dodged it again.

"Alright Zorua finish it off with Hidden Power!" Vendetta commanded again.

Zorua used Hidden Power, but Oshawott dodged it again, and used Water Gun again, which now made everyone wet, even Mike's Pachirisu.

Pachirisu growled back at Oshawott, and it showed signs of using its attack.

"Mike put Pachirisu back in its Pokeball." Vendetta said with a sign of warning in her voice.

"I can't he doesn't listen to me!" Mike yelled back.

Pachirisu then used Discharge, but it didn't hit Oshawott, it hit everyone else who got wet. Oshawott just left and swam off.

"That's why." Vendetta said looking cooked, and still shocked. Vendetta then passed out.

Mike then looked at his personalities who where also cooked, and where glaring at him.

"Sorry." Mike said, and then glared at Pachirisu.

A bit latter, Pachirisu was sleeping on top of a tree branch, while everyone was just sitting down. Vendetta was waiting near a river with Zorua.

After a few minutes Vendetta sighed and got up. "Since catching a Pokemon didn't go so well, why not I teach you battling and training?" Vendetta asked.

"Sure I need help with Pachirisu." Mike said. Vendetta smiled.

"Alright how about a battle between your Pachirisu and my Zorua." Vendetta suggested. Mike smiled, and looked up to Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu come on where going to battle." Mike called out. Pachirisu looked at Mike, and blew a raspberry at him.

"Please Pachirisu." Mike begged. Pachirisu looked at him, and then jumped down on the tree.

"Alright what moves does Pachirisu know so I can help train him?" Mike asked. Vendetta pulled out her small Pokedex, and looked up the moves Mike's Pachirisu knows.

"Pachirisu knows Thunder Wave, Sweet Kiss, Discharge, and Super Fang." Vendetta said. Vendetta put it away back in her pocket.

"Alright. Ready Pachirisu?" Mike asked. Pachirisu just faced Vendetta's Zorua, but Mike felt like Pachirisu didn't listen to him.

"Ok Mike I'll go easy on you, since this is your first battle." Vendetta said.

"Alright." Mike said. Mike and Vendetta where glaring in a friendly style, while their Pokemon glared ready to battle.

"Zorua use Pursuit!" Vendetta commanded.

Zorua had a dark purple aura, and then tackled Mike's Pachirisu. However, Pachirisu dodged it.

"Nice Pachirisu now-" Mike got cut off when Pachirisu was about to use Thunder Wave on Zorua, but Zorua dodged it and used Pursuit once more hitting Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu!" Mike yelled after Pachirisu got hit. Pachirisu got up and shook it off.

"Pachirisu please listen too me ok." Mike begged. Pachirisu fully got up.

"Zorua use Hidden Power!" Vendetta commanded again.

Zorua had a bunch of green orbs surround him and shoot them towards Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu Thunder Wave!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu shot blue electricity popping the Hidden Power away. Mike and Vendetta gasped seeing Pachirisu listened to him. "Pachirisu you listened to me." Mike said.

Pachirisu looked at him and looked back. Vendetta saw Pachirisu starting to listen, but it wasn't fully yet.

"Alright Pachirisu use Discharge!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu then used Discharge only not just shocking Zorua; it shocked Mike as well, but the personalities where lucky to step back. Mike's personalities just shook their heads.

"Who here thinks Mike should keep Pachirisu away from us?" Mal asked. The personalities raised their hands.

After that Mike was cooked, but just a little bit, and Vendetta got her Zorua, who was shocked. Pachirisu just went back to the tree taking another nap.

"I'm really sorry Vendetta really." Mike apologized.

"It's ok Mike." Vendetta said. Vendetta grabbed a small bottle, and shook it.

"What's that?" Manitoba asked.

"It's a Potion. Sofia gave it to me so I can heal my Pokemon." Vendetta said. Vendetta then sprayed the bottle on Zorua, and he started too feel better.

"See. A Potion helps heal Pokemon when they're injured." Vendetta explained.

The personalities smiled at this. Suddenly Oshawott reappeared. Vendetta smirked knowing he wants to battle her again. "I see you want to battle again." Vendetta said.

Oshawott agreed, and Vendetta stood up along with Zorua.

"Ven you sure you can battle again?" Manitoba asked.

"Don't worry I'm fine. After all with the Potion I'm sure Zorua can handle a battle, right." Vendetta said looking at Zorua. Zorua agreed, and got ready to battle Oshawott.

Vendetta took a deep breath, and was ready too battle. Oshawott started to run and use Razor Shell on Zorua.

"Zorua dodge it!" Vendetta yelled.

Zorua jumped and dodged the move. Zorua kept on dodging from Oshawott's Razor Shell attack, until Oshawott got tired, and Razor Shell wore off.

"Alright Zorua use Hidden Power!" Vendetta commanded.

Green balls of light surrounded Zorua, and he then launched the light towards Oshawott and he got hit. Oshawott shook it off. Oshawott used water gun, but Zorua dodged it in time.

"Alright Zorua lets use Shadow Ball!" Vendetta commanded again.

A black orb then came out of Zorua's mouth, and it Oshawott knocking it out. Oshawott got up slowly, but fell back down.

Vendetta smirked, and took out an empty Pokeball, and threw it at Oshawott. Everyone was silent hoping Oshawott will stay in it's Pokeball. After three clicks the Pokeball stopped moving. Vendetta smiled and went over to the Pokeball.

"See this is how to catch a Pokemon." Vendetta said smiling.

"Even thought it took you almost a few hours." Mal said.

"Yep. Now here." Vendetta then went to her bag, and took out 5 Pokeballs for each personality. "Now all you guys start with 5 Pokeballs." Vendetta said.

"Only 5." Vito said. The personalities frowned, but Vendetta smiled.

"Don't worry I'll give you more after this." Vendetta said smiling, and the personalities frowns then turned into smiles as well.

"Well are you guys ready to catch your first Pokemon?" Vendetta asked. The personalities smiled, except for Chester, who just frowned.

Vendetta, Mike, Pachirisu, and his personalities where walking around the lakeside. Suddenly a Scatterbug appeared. Mike then saw it and took out his Pokeball.

**Next Chapter Mike and his personalities capture their first Pokemon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Vendetta and Mike Chap. 11

**Hey everyone I'm back for another chapter. Now before you guys start reading I have news for you. Don't worry it's good news.**

**I'll be making a side series called _Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures. _It's a side series to Vendetta and Mike where the characters will go to Vendetta's mind going on Pokemon Adventures. Since ther series will be very long putting it together. The Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures will take place before or after a chapter of Vendetta and Mike.**

**Besides that I have other stories that I plan on writing, but since exams start for me this week, I hope to write them at then end of the exams.**

**So for now hope you enjoy the story.**

**Discalimer: I don't own Vendetta, Mike, his personalities, or Pokemon.**

Mike was now face to face with the Scatterbug. It looked scared, and started shaking when Mike had his Pokeball out. "Alright. My first Pokemon." Mike whispered. Just then Mal's Espurr came in front of Mike, and Mal was in front of Mike as well. Vendetta was looking in her Pokedex, so she can tell Mal what moves his Espurr has.

"Alright Vendetta what can do now?" Mal asked.

Vendetta looked in her Pokedex and found two good moves. "Good moves that will be helpful would be Scratch or Disarming Voice." Vendetta suggested.

"Espurr use Scratch!" Mal commanded.

Espurr jumped and used Scratch on the Scatterbug. The Scatterbug got scared more.

Mal took out his Pokeball, and threw it at the Scatterbug. After three clicks it was captured. Mal smiled, and went to his captured Pokemon.

"Hey that was my catch Mal!" Mike yelled. Mal just smirked.

"But Mike you can't just catch a Pokemon you need to battle it first, then catch it." Vendetta explained.

"See Mike Vendetta knows." Mal said going up in Mike faces. Mike and Pachirisu glared, while Mal and Espurr gave a smirk.

"Don't' worry Mike I'm sure you'll catch another one." Manitoba said patting Mike on the back.

"I hope." Mike whispered. Vendetta sighed and walked over to Mal.

"You know you can give a Pokemon nickname." Vendetta said walking to him.

"Really." Mal said. He then smirked knowing a great nickname for his new Pokemon.

"But it has to be appropriate." Vendetta said giving a small glare after knowing Mal's look.

Mal sighed in defeat. "Fine." Mal groaned. Mal then looked at his Pokeball hoping to find a good nickname. "Can it wait a while?" Mal asked. Vendetta smiled.

"Incase we see that kind of Pokemon again, what kind of Pokemon was it?" Mike asked.

Vendetta looked up her Pokedex, and found the Pokemon. "The Pokemon you guys saw was a Scatterbug. It's a really special Pokemon." Vendetta said.

"Really vhat makes it special?" Svetlana asked.

Vendetta looked up some more info on Scatterbug, and saw it's evolution chart. "You see it evolves into Spewpa next, and then Vivillon, which has many forms." Vendetta said. She then showed the many forms of Vivillon on her Pokedex to Mike and the personalities, surprising them.

"So what ever Vivillon I caught it will have that as its pattern?" Mal asked.

Vendetta smiled and nodded. Manitoba smiled and was about to go into the forest.

"Well I don't know about you mates, but I'm going into the forest hoping to catch that Pokemon." Manitoba said.

"Eh yo can I come too?" Vito asked. Manitoba smiled, and the two personalities where about to walk off into the forest.

"Yo any of you guys comin along?" Vito asked. No one spoke up, until Vendetta did.

"We'll stay here for now just come back safely." Vendetta said.

"We will Ven." Manitoba said, as he and Vito walked off to the forest.

"I hope to see a Scatterbug again." Mike said. Vendetta patted his back.

"I'm sure you will Mike." Vendetta said. Mike smiled at this. Just then the two saw another Scatterbug. "Mike look." Vendetta said pointing to the Scatterbug.

"Alright. I won't loose it this time. Pachirisu come on." Mike said. Pachirisu just walked to Mike, and then got ready to battle.

"Ready." Mike said. Pachirisu agreed since it's battling. Just then a Pokeball then hit the Scatterbug, and after three clicks it was caught.

"The heck?" Mike said surprised. Chester then walked over to the Pokeball.

"I thought there was a easy way then battling." Chester said.

"Chester!" Mike groaned. Mike then looked at Vendetta, who was surprised, herself. "And you said yourself you had to battle first then catch." Mike said.

"Well not all Pokemon, Pokemon like Scatterbug could be easy to catch without battling." Vendetta explained, and then laughed a bit.

"Well I hope there's a next time." Mike begged. Chester came, and patted Mike on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Mike back in my day we never cried when we lose." Chester said.

"Yeah but it will be funny to look at since Mike lost a Pokemon to an old man." Mal said and started laughing, along with Espurr.

Mike glared and looked at Pachirisu. "Pachirisu now you can use Discharge." Mike said. Pachirisu agreed, and then shocked Mal and Espurr.

Manitoba and Vito where just walking around the forest. Manitoba's Riolu was just on the trees hoping to find a Scatterbug for Manitoba. "Anything Riolu?" Manitoba called out. Riolu shook his head, and kept looking.

"Anything Vito?" Manitoba asked.

"Nothin yet." Vito replied. Manitoba sighed, until he saw a Scatterbug eating leaves off a tree. Manitoba stood quiet along with Riolu.

"Alright you ready?" Manitoba asked. Riolu agreed, and went in front of the Scatterbug. Just then Manitoba realized something. "Oh crap I don't know what moves you know." Manitoba said.

Riolu realized this, but then got hit from Scatterbug's Tackle attack.

"Riolu! Are you alright?" Manitoba asked hoping his Pokemon is all right.

Riolu got up, and closed his eyes. Suddenly Manitoba felt something, and closed his eyes as well. It was like Riolu and Manitoba where talking only by thoughts or aura. After all that Manitoba knew what to do now.

"Alright Riolu Focus Punch!" Manitoba commanded.

Riolu jumped, and his right fist had a blue aura, and he punched the Scatterbug off the tree.

"Perfect." Manitoba said, and threw his Pokeball at Scatterbug. After the Pokeball landed on the ground, it did three clicks, and it was caught.

"Yee Hah!" Manitoba cheered, he went to his newly caught Pokemon, and got the Pokeball. "Thanks Riolu." Manitoba said. Riolu smiled.

"Eh I see ya caught one." Vito said coming to Manitoba and Riolu.

"Yeah." Manitoba replied. Manitoba looked at his Pokeball, and smiled. Suddenly, Vito took his hand. "Wait what are you doing?" Manitoba asked.

"Now ya need to help me catch that Pokemon." Vito said pulling Manitoba, so he could help him.

"Alright." Manitoba said sighing. Riolu too also sighed and fallowed his trainer and Vito.

Back with Mike, Mal, Vendetta, Svetlana, and Chester. Chester was sitting under a tree taking a nap, Mike, Svetlana, and Vendetta where walking around the place hoping to find a Scatterbug for the two. Mal was just joining them, so he won't be with Chester.

Suddenly Svetlana saw one near the riverside. "Svetlana found one." Svetlana whispered, so she won't scare it away.

"Alright Svetlana. You sure your ready?" Mike asked. Svetlana smiled, knowing she is ready.

"I am ready Mike." Svetlana whispered. Svetlana then got out of the bushes, and threw her Pokeball letting out Pichu.

Scatterbug then saw Svetlana's Pichu, and glared getting ready to battle. Vendetta looked up the moves Pichu knows, and went up to Svetlana.

"Alright Svetlana Pichu knows Thunder shock and Quick Attack, and Volt Tackle.

"Alright Pichu use Thunder Shock!" Svetlana commanded.

Pichu used Thunder Shock, and Scatterbug was hit. Svetlana then threw her Pokeball, and hit Scatterbug, putting it inside the Pokeball. After three clicks it was caught. Svetlana smiled, and went to her Pokeball.

"I did it!" Svetlana cheered. Mike smiled, and gave her a high five, happy for her. Mal rolled his eyes, but smiled a bit when Vendetta hugged him.

"Now all I need too do now is find myself a Scatterbug, and where good." Mike said. Mike then saw a field of roses, and ran there hoping to find a Scatterbug.

"Maybe that's a good place." Vendetta suggested. The four then went to the flower field.

Back with Manitoba and Vito, Vito found a Scatterbug sleeping. "Alright I'll be catchin this one." Vito said.

"Ok mate." Manitoba said. Vito then opened his Pokeball and his Axew came out.

"Ya ready buddy?" Vito asked. His Axew agreed. And the two then went to the Scatterbug. Scatterbug then woke up, and saw he was ready for a challenge.

Manitoba saw Riolu close his eyes again, and then felt something. To Manitoba it was like Riolu was reading minds with Vito's Axew. "Riolu. You know what moves Axew knows?" Manitoba asked.

Riolu opened his eyes, and agreed. Manitoba smiled; knowing he and Riolu could understand each other. "Do you want me to help Vito with his battle?" Manitoba asked. Riolu agreed.

"Hey Vito since you don't know what moves your Axew knows where going to help you." Manitoba said.

"Alright thanks." Vito said.

Manitoba and Riolu closed their eyes, trying to see if they can talk again. After a few seconds Manitoba and Riolu opened their eyes. "Mate try to let Axew use Scratch."

"Right thanks." Vito said. "Alright Axew Scratch!"

Axew then used Scratch and it did some damage to Scatterbug. Scatterbug glared, and did Tackle on Axew, only not giving it too much damage.

"Try Scratch again!" Vito commanded again.

Axew used Scratch again, and it did more damage on Scatterbug. Vito then took out his Pokeball, and threw it at Scatterbug putting him in the Pokeball. After three clicks Scatterbug was caught.

"Eh yo I caught one!" Vito cheered.

"That's great mate, now come on Ven and the others could be waitin for us." Manitoba said. The two then walked out of the forest to see where Vendetta, and the others are.

Just then Vito realized something. "Yo Manny?" Vito said.

"Yeah Mate?" Manitoba replied.

"How do you know of Axew's moves?" Vito asked looking at his Axew befriending Manitoba's Riolu.

"I don't know. To me it feels like I have a connection with Riolu." Manitoba explained looking at his Riolu.

"Hmm. Let's ask Ven when we get back." Vito said. Manitoba nodded his head in agreement.

Vendetta, Mike, Svetlana, and Mal now made it to the rose field, and on time they saw a Scatterbug come out from the field.

"Alright Pachirisu, you ready?" Mike asked. Pachirisu agreed. Mike smiled that Pachirisu was starting to listen.

Scatterbug used a tackle on Pachirisu doing damage. Pachirisu got up and shook it off.

"Pachirisu use Sweet Kiss!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu used his paws and then gave a small kiss, showing a heart. The heart then went to Scatterbug, but he dodged it. Scatterbug then used String Shot trapping Pachirisu in a web.

"Pachirisu!" Mike yelled getting worried for his friend. Pachirisu growled showing his electricity.

Mike noticed this and then thought of an idea. "Pachirisu use Thunder Wave!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu looked at Mike and nodded smiling the first time to Mike. Pachirisu then used Thunder Wave, shocking Scatterbug, and getting free from the String Shot.

"Alright!" Mike cheered. Pachirisu smiled, and was ready to attack, when Scatterbug started glowing.

"Vendetta is Scatterbug supposed to glow?" Mal asked. Vendetta shook her head.

"Unless it's evolving." Vendetta said. Mal, Mike, and Svetlana where surprised. After it stopped glowing the Scatterbug was now a Spewpa.

"Is that a Spewpa?" Mike asked. Vendetta nodded. Spew then did another Tackle on Pachirisu. Pachirisu did a bit more damage.

"Pachirisu you ok?" Mike asked. Pachirisu got up knowing he's ok. "Alright use Discharge!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu use Discharge on Spewpa doing damage and paralyzing it. Mike then threw a Pokeball, and it caught Spewpa. After three clicks it was caught.

Mike was now cheering, happy he caught his first Pokemon. Mike took the Pokeball and showed it to Pachirisu, and the others.

"Look my first Pokemon!" Mike cheered happily. Vendetta then saw something, and her happiness went away.

"Yeah Mike can we cheer later?" Vendetta asked.

"Why?" Mike asked. Vendetta then turned Mike around, and the group saw a bunch of Beedrill.

"Vhat are those?" Svetlana asked. Vendetta looked up in her Pokedex, and read what they where.

"Beedrill, and I think their upset." Vendetta said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"I think when Pachirisu used Discharge I think you disrupted them." Mal said.

"And now Run!" Vendetta yelled, and the group started running. As they where running, Mal's Pokeball opened, and his Scatterbug appeared.

"Scatterbug what are you doing run!" Mal yelled as the group stopped. Mal's Scatterbug then used String Shot trapping the Beedrill.

"Wow I didn't know you had it in you." Mal said. Suddenly he saw his Scatterbug evolve. After evolving it turned into a Spewpa.

"Awesome Mal your Scatterbug evolved as well." Vendetta said.

"That's cool Mal, now you and me are even." Mike said, as Pachirisu smiled. The group then went back to where they started and saw Manitoba and Vito there, along with Chester glaring.

"There you mates are." Manitoba said.

"Where have you been?" Vito asked. Vendetta then explained what happened.

"Whoa that happened mates?" Manitoba asked. The group then nodded.

"Well at least all of ya are alright." Vito said. Vendetta smiled.

Vendetta then came up with an idea." Hey I got an idea." Vendetta said. Everyone then looked at her.

"Since all you guys got the same amount of Pokemon, why don't you guys do a practice battle." Vendetta suggested.

The personalities looked at each other and smiled. "That's sounds great to me." Mal said.

"I agree Mal. How about you and me." Mike suggested. Mal smirked, and went up in Mike's face smirking, along with his Espurr going up onto Pachirisu's face.

"Sounds like a plan Mike." Mal said. The two then gave a smirk at each other.

"I won't do it today, but some other time." Chester said.

"I'll do it mate." Manitoba said.

"Me too." Vito agreed.

"Me three." Svetlana said smiling.

Vendetta smiled. "Alright I'll set up on who battles who." Vendetta said.

"Mike and Mal you guys are going too battle, Manitoba and Vito, and since Chester is not battling how about you and me Svetlana." Vendetta explained.

"Svetlana aggress." Svetlana said smiling.

"Alright let's get ready. So which group wants to battle first?" Vendetta asked. Mike and Mal looked at each other and smirked.

**Next Chapter: Battaling, and possibly new Pokemon getting captured.**


	12. Chapter 12

Vendetta and Mike Chap. 12

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter of Vendetta and Mike. :D. This chapter will be the last of the Pokemon chapters, but don't worry. Like I said in the last chapter, I'll be writing the side series to Vendetta and Mike called 'Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures', which would start after Chapter 13 of the story.**

**I hope you enjoy the newset chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this just the story **

Mike and Mal where now in front of each other, Mal had his Spewpa out, and Mike had Pachirisu out. Everyone else was sitting down watching them battle. Vendetta was in the middle being the ref for Mike and Mal's battle.

"Alright Mike let me know when your ready." Mal said.

"I'm ready Mal." Mike said. The two then smirked, along with their Pokemon ready for their battle.

"Alright Pachirisu let's use Supper Fang!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu then started running, and his fang got bigger. Pachirisu jumped ready to attack.

Mal smirked. "Spewpa doge it!" Mal commanded.

Spewpa then jumped, missing Pachirisu's attack. Pachirisu still tried to attack Spewpa, until it's fang went back to normal.

"Spewpa use String Shot!" Mal commanded.

Spewpa then shot a string of web at Pachirisu, who missed the move, but Pachirisu's foot got trapped with some of the web.

Mal smirked when he saw this. Mike then glared then he came up with an idea.

"Pachirisu let's use Thunder Wave!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu then smirked, and used Thunder Wave, freeing him, and shocking Spewpa.

"Spewpa you ok?" Mal asked. Spewpa then got up and shook it off. Mal smiled a bit knowing his Pokemon is ok. "Alright try a tackle!"

Spewpa then started charging toward Pachirisu and attacked with force. Pachirisu shook it off, and glared.

"Alright Pachirisu use Discharge!" Mike commanded again.

Pachirisu then used Discharge and the move went straight towards Spewpa.

Mal was surprised that Spewpa wasn't moving. Once the Discharge hit Spewpa, Spewpa then protected himself and Discharge did nothing.

"Mal your Spewpa can use Protect." Vendetta said. Mal then smiled, knowing what to use now.

"Alright Pachirisu let's try Discharge once more!" Mike commanded again.

"Spewpa use Protect once more!" Mal commanded.

Pachirisu used Discharge again, and Spewpa blocked it with Protect. However, Pachirisu didn't want to give up so he tried his best, while Spewpa still blocked it. Just then Spewpa was glowing again, and Pachirisu stopped his attack.

"It's evolving again!" Vendetta yelled, this was surprising the other personalities and Mike. Mal then smiled knowing his Spewpa will now be a Vivillon.

After evolving Spewpa became a Vivillon with Monsoon pattern. Vendetta then looked up into her Pokedex to see what pattern Vivillon did Mal get. "Mal you got yourself the Monsoon pattern." Vendetta said showing Mal the picture of his Vivillon.

Mal smiled seeing something else about Vivillon. "I can see Vivillon can use a new move." Mal said he then smirked at Mike and Pachirisu.

"Hey Mal want to continue the battle?" Mike asked. Mal smirked knowing he wants too.

"Sure do Mike." Mal said and smirked. "Alright Vivillon let's see what you can do." Mal said looking at his Vivillon.

Vivillon then flew, but flew to Mal and landed on his head. "Hey Vivillon come on." Mal said getting Vivillon off. Vivillon then got off, and Mal smiled.

"Alright Vivillon let's use Gust!" Mal commanded.

"Pachirisu doge and use Thunder Wave!" Mike commanded.

Vivillon used Gust, but Pachirisu stood his ground, and was charging up for Thunder Wave. Vivillon then got scared, and flew to Mal, and both of them got shocked.

Mike's eyes widen at what happened. "Pachirisu Stop!" Mike yelled. Pachirisu stopped using Thunder Wave, and saw he both paralyzed Mal and his Vivillon.

"Sorry Mal." Mike said apologizing. Mal then glared, and was ready to choke Mike. Vendetta then split them up.

"Ok you two since this happened let's go to the next round." Vendetta said.

Vito and Manitoba where next, and both had their Scatterbug's out, and where ready too battle. After Mike and Mal's battle, Mike and Mal stood away from each other.

"Are you sure they need their Scatterbug's out?" Mike asked.

"Well it is training battling, so I think it's ok." Vendetta said.

"Ready mate?" Manitoba asked. Vito nodded, and the two smirked.

"Alright Scatterbug tackle!" Manitoba commanded.

"Scatterbug doge it, and use your tackle!" Vito commanded.

Manitoba's Scatterbug then was ready to tackle, but Vito's Scatterbug dogged it, and used its tackle on Manitoba's Scatterbug, and did damage on it.

"Alright Scatterbug let's use String Shot!" Manitoba commanded.

Manitoba's Scatterbug opened his eyes and used String Shot.

"Doge it!" Vito commanded.

Scatterbug then doges it, and then used Stun Spore even though Vito didn't tell him so.

"Yo! That's cool!" Vito said.

Manitoba's Scatterbug closed his eyes, trying to protect it from the Stun Spore. Manitoba's Scatterbug then jumped and used a tackle attack, causing damage on Vito's Scatterbug.

Vito's Scatterbug then got up, and shook it off, and suddenly it started to evolve. "Eh yo finally!" Vito yelled. Just then Vito's Scatterbug became a Spewpa.

"Alright!" Vito cheered. Manitoba smirked knowing now the battle just got better.

"You can still fight right Lotus." Manitoba said. Scatterbug then lifted her head up and smiled.

"Lotus?" Everyone, except Vendetta questioned.

"Ven said we can nickname them right," Manitoba asked, as everyone nodded, "Well that's what I decided to name Scatterbug, you like it don't you Lotus?" Manitoba asked.

Lotus smiled and nodded. Lotus then gave its battle face, ready to continue the battle. Vito then smirked knowing now what to name his Spewpa.

"Eh yo now I know what to name my Pokemon." Vito said smiling. He then thought of a name and the smiled again when he came up with one. "How 'bout Summer."

Summer smiled, and her face went back to her battle posed. Lotus and Summer both had their battle faces on along with Manitoba and Vito smirking.

"Now Lotus let's use Tackle!" Manitoba commanded.

Lotus then started going towards Summer, and Vito then remembered what Mal did with his Spewpa, before it evolved.

"Alright Summer let's see if you can use Protect!" Vito commanded.

Summer then used Protect, but it then wore off, and Lotus used a strong Tackle attack. Knocking Summer out.

"Eh yo!" Vito yelled.

Manitoba cheered and then Lotus evolved. "Alright a win and an evolution too!" Manitoba cheered. After that Lotus then became a Spewpa.

"Alright Vendetta and Svetlana's battle is next!" Svetlana cheered.

Svetlana had out her Scatterbug, nicknamed Winter, while Vendetta had out her Oshawott, now nicknamed Shell.

"Ready Svetlana?" Vendetta asked. Svetlana smiled know she was ready.

"Alright Shell let's use your Water Gun attack!" Vendetta commanded.

Shell then jumped, and used Water Gun, which was headed towards Winter.

"Winter jump!" Svetlana commanded.

Winter then jumped, and Shell stopped it Water Gun.

"Now Winter let's use String Shot!" Svetlana commanded.

Winter then shot a string of web, and it trapped Shell in a string of web.

"Shell try to get out of there!" Vendetta yelled.

Shell tried his best to get out, but the web was tight and sticky it was hard to get out.

Mike and the other personalities where surprised that Svetlana's Scatterbug is strong.

"Winter use Tackle attack!" Svetlana commanded.

Winter then started coming towards Shell, and gave it a good tackle. Shell then fell, and the web came off. Shell got up, and shook it off.

"Shell let's use Razor Shell!" Vendetta commanded.

Shell then took out the scallop from its tummy, and it became a blade, and started to charge towards Winter.

"Winter doge it!" Svetlana commanded.

Winter then dogged the move. And then went on a tree branch.

"Shell use Water Gun!" Vendetta commanded.

"Winter just keep dogging it!" Svetlana commanded.

Winter just kept on jumping from tree branch too tree branch, while Shell kept on using Water Gun. After a couple of seconds of this Shell started to get tired.

Svetlana then gave a small smirk. "Now Winter finish this off with Tackle!" Svetlana commanded.

Winter then used a tackle attack, and Shell was knocked out.

Svetlana was smiling and cheering, that she won. Winter also smiled, and was proud as well too.

Vendetta then took out her Pokeball, and put Shell back in.

"Your really good Svetlana." Vendetta said walking to her.

"Aww thanks Vendetta." Svetlana said blushing. Vendetta smiled back.

After all that everyone was just relaxing under a tree, eating snacks, while they watched their Pokemon play. Mal's Vivillon, which he now named Moonlight, however was staying on top of a tree branch, just staying near Mal. Mal looked at him, and gave a small frown.

Vendetta then looked at Mal, and went over to him. "You ok Mal?" Vendetta asked.

Mal then looked at her, and his frown went back to a small glare. "No nothing is wrong Vendetta." Mal said even though he was lying.

"Are you worried for Moonlight?" Vendetta asked smiling.

"Well no. Maybe just a little." Mal said frowning, and blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Mal Moonlight will come around." Vendetta said. Mal then gave a small smile, and put his arm around Vendetta, and she smiled.

Just then a small figure, was in the bushes watching Mike, Vendetta and the others. Svetlana then saw the small figure, but the figure hid away quickly. Svetlana, Pichu, and Winter got up and tried to look for the figure.

"Svetlana what's wrong?" Mike asked going up to her.

"Svetlana thought she saw something." Svetlana said looking around. After a few seconds, an Azurill came bouncing in front of Svetlana. Vendetta got up, and took out her Pokedex.

"Svetlana this is an Azurill." Vendetta said looking at her Pokedex. Svetlana looked at the Azurill, who was just bouncing up and down smiling.

"It's so cute." Svetlana said smiling. Azurill stopped bouncing, but it still smiled, and bounced some more. Svetlana then smirked, and Winter came in front of her. Mike, Vendetta, and the other personalities where shocked that Winter wanted to battle more after the battle with Vendetta.

Azurill saw it wanted to battle, and then gave a smirk that it was ready to battle. Svetlana smiled knowing that this Azurill was ready to battle, and if she was lucky, maybe even catch Azurill as well.

"Alright Winter use Tackle!" Svetlana commanded.

Winter started charging towards Azurill, only for Azurill to jump, which made Winter miss. Azurill then shot a Bubblebeam attack doing damage on Winter.

"Winter are you alright?" Svetlana asked. Winter then got up, and then started glowing. Svetlana smiled knowing what's going on. Winter then evolved into Spewpa.

Svetlana smiled, being excited her Scatterbug evolved. "Alright Winter let's use Tackle once more!" Svetlana commanded.

Winter started to charge towards Azurill, only for him to jump again, and then used Water Gun getting Winter wet.

Svetlana then glared a bit since she saw how strong Azurill is, but gave a small smile knowing this is the kind of Pokemon she needs on her team.

"Winter let's use Tackle again!" Svetlana commanded.

Winter just started charging towards Azurill, however Azurill just jumped again.

Vendetta was now getting worried for Winter and Svetlana. "Svetlana!" Vendetta yelled. Svetlana then looked at Vendetta.

"Svetlana you can't over train Winter like that!" Vendetta yelled. Svetlana then frowned a bit. She then saw Winter who was panting.

"Svetlana didn't know that?" Svetlana said frowning. Vendetta then frowned too but came with an idea.

"Svetlana switch out Winter with Pichu. Just hurry!" Vendetta yelled. Svetlana nodded in agreement, and took out her Pokeball.

"Winter return!" Svetlana said taking out her Pokeball, and Winter went in. Svetlana took out another Pokeball, "Pichu come out!" Svetlana said. The Pokeball opened and Pichu came out.

Azurill then smirked, and used Bubblebeam again.

"Pichu doge it!" Svetlana yelled.

Pichu jumped missing the move, and was ready to use Thunderbolt.

"Pichu Thunderbolt!" Svetlana commanded.

Pichu then shot Thunderbolt at Azurill paralyzing him. Svetlana smiled and took out an empty Pokeball.

"Alright Pokeball Go!" Svetlana said throwing her Pokeball at Azurill. Azurill then got into the Pokeball, after a few clicks Azurill was now inside the Pokeball. Svetlana smiled, and went to the Pokeball and got it.

Svetlana smiled, and hugged Vendetta thanking her. "Thank you Vendetta I vouldn't have von vithout you!" Svetlana said. Vendetta smiled back.

"Anytime Svetlana, just be careful when you battle, you can't over train Pokemon like that." Vendetta explained. Svetlana let of the hug and nodded.

"Svetlana now knows." Svetlana said with a frown. Vendetta gave a small smile, and gave another hug to Svetlana.

"I'm not mad. I just want to tell you, so you know." Vendetta said. Svetlana smiled, and the two girls walked back to the others.

The group was now relaxing under a tree, along with their Pokemon. However, Mike and Mal were up, and the two decided to walk with each other. Not that they wanted to go together, they just didn't want to relax.

Vendetta, who was still with the group woke up, and saw that Mike and Mal, along with their Pokemon where gone. Vendetta got, and went to find them.

Mike and Mal where not walking around the forest, but the two didn't eye contact each other. Mike sighed knowing the two can't be quiet for long.

"Listen Mal. Pachirisu and I are sorry." Mike said. Pachirisu also tried to get forgiveness to Espurr, but both of them looked away. Mike sighed, Mal looked at him and looked away again.

Mike and Pachirisu looked at Mal and Espurr hoping the two will at least talk to them. However, Pachirisu looked up, and saw a Pidove flew over them. Mike stopped and saw the Pidove as well. Pachirisu then started running towards the Pidove, and Mike fallowed him.

"Pachirisu wait up!" Mike yelled running to catch up to Pachirisu. Mal looked up, and tried to fallow him, only to be stopped by Vendetta.

"Mal there you are." Vendetta said smiling, as she saw him and Espurr. However, he smile disappeared when she saw Mike was missing. "Mal where is Mike?" She asked.

"He ran off. Pachirisu saw something and fallowed it." Mal explained. Vendetta nodded, and the two started running hoping to catch up with Mike and Pachirisu.

Mike and Pachirisu where now at another part of the forest, Pidove saw them and glared. Mike smiled when he saw it. Mike took out his Pokeball, which Rose was in, and Pachirisu.

Mike then looked at the Pokeball, and threw it sending Rose out. Pidove glared a bit. Mal and Vendetta got there, and Vendetta gasped.

"That's not good." Vendetta said. Mal then looked at her.

"What do you mean Vendetta?" Mal asked.

"Rose is a bug type, and that Pidove is flying type, and flying types can do damage on bug types like Rose." Vendetta explained.

"Alright Rose let's use tackle!" Mike commanded.

Rose then started charging towards Pidove, but Pidove flew missing the move. Pidove then used Gust, which made Rose fly off, and fall.

"Rose are you ok?" Mike asked.

"Mike put Rose back into her Pokeball!" Vendetta yelled. Mike then looked up and saw Vendetta and Mal right behind them.

"Mal. Vendetta when did you guys get here?" Mike asked.

"No time to ask that, just put Rose back into her Pokeball." Vendetta said. Mike nodded. Mike took out his Pokeball, but Pidove was still attacking Rose.

Rose then glared, and shot a String shot at Pidove's wings. Pidove tried it's best to get out of the web, and fell to the ground.

Vendetta, Mike, Mal, Pachirisu, and Espurr where all surprised that Rose was this strong. Mike was still worried, that Rose was going to get hurt. "Rose you sure you still want to battle?" Mike asked.

Rose nodded, that it still wanted to battle. Pachirisu also smiled, and told Mike that Rose still wants to battle. Mike smiled.

"Alright Rose let's use tackle one more time!" Mike commanded.

Rose then started charging towards Pidove, and Pidove got hit into a tree, getting knocked out. Mike then took out an empty Pokeball, and Pidove went in. After three clicks Pidove was caught.

"Yes!" Mike cheered. He got the Pokeball that contained Pidove, and smiled. "Thank you Rose! Thank you!" Mike yelled going to Rose, as she jumped into his arms.

Vendetta smiled, and Mal smiled a bit, the three then walked off to meet up with the others. When the three got there they saw Sophia and Sophie with the others.

"Sophia! Sophie! What are you two doing here?" Vendetta asked.

"We need to get ready to go." Sophia said.

"We watched the machine, and it needs to be charged soon." Sophie said.

"Oh yeah." Vendetta said. Mal put Espurr back into his Pokeball, while Pachirisu went on Mike shoulder. Everyone then left the world, and went back into Vendetta's mind. When they got back everyone checked, and where surprised there Pokemon was still with them.

"Now you guys can keep the Pokemon in Mike's mind." Vendetta said, and everyone smiled.

"Thanks Vendetta." Mike said as he hugged her sister.

"Your welcome Mike." Vendetta said hugging Mike back.

"Well mates," Manitoba started, "We probably should get goin." Manitoba said. The personalities agreed. Just then Melanie came holding a black and red phone.

"This is for you guys. Think of it as a welcome gift." Melanie said. Mal took the phone.

"Wow thanks." Mal said. Melanie then smiled. Before, Mike and the other personalities can leave Vendetta recognized the phone, and gasped.

"Wait Mal hold on!" Vendetta yelled, but Mike and his personalities already left.

"Melanie you didn't." Vendetta said. Melanie snickered, as Vendetta went to take back control.

**Ok. Who can guess the phone refrences that will happenen in the next chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

Vendetta and Mike Chap. 13

**Hey guys. I finished the story days ago, but I wanted to post it today because school is at the new semester, and it's harder, so when I do stories you just have to wait on Friday or if I'm lucky Thursday. I hope you understand. **

**Also no one got the refences but once you read the chapter I think you might know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the refrence in the story.**

Mike and Vendetta then woke up from the machine, and took off their helmets and stretched. "Well that was fun, wasn't Vendetta?" Mike asked. Vendetta just looked down frowning; she needed to warn Mike about the phone Melanie.

"Y-yeah it was." Vendetta said. Mike then took notice of her frown.

"Is everything ok Vendetta?" Mike asked. Vendetta then looked at Mike.

"Yeah everything is ok, it's just," Vendetta then stopped talking, thinking Mike won't believe her about the phone. "I'm just tired that's all." Vendetta said even though she was lying.

"You sure Vendetta?" Mike asked. He was hoping to know what's wrong with Vendetta.

"Yeah I'm fine." Vendetta replied. Mike then sighed knowing that it's something private.

"So want to do anything, I mean dinner is going to be for a while." Mike said.

"Hmm maybe we can take a walk around the park, or shop somewhere." Vendetta suggested.

"Well there is a shopping center not far from here, why don't I ask mom, and then we can get going." Mike said. Vendetta smiled and agreed.

After the two got changed, they left to go spend the rest of the day with each other. After their day of shopping, they went back home, and had dinner.

After dinner Mike and Vendetta where now getting ready for bed. Vendetta then checked up on Mike before going to her room, and saw he was already sleeping.

"I'll tell him first thing tomorrow." Vendetta whispered, as she left for her room.

As Mike fell asleep, he went to his subconscious.

In his subconscious Mal, and the personalities where in Mal's room checking out the phone he got. Mal liked the phone since it had its favorite colors. "So how do you peons like my phone?" Mal asked.

"It's just a phone you ninny." Chester said not interested with the phone.

"Yeah and where is the cord, this phone is a rip." Vito said. Just then Chester hit him in the head with his cane.

"It's a cordless phone! Like back in my day!" Chester said. Vito glared and rubbed his head after the hit.

Just then Mike knocked on Mal's door, and Svetlana went to go open it for him. "Hey guys! So Mal how do you like the phone?" Mike asked. Mal gave him a small glare.

"I never tried it yet Mike, but it's cool." Mal said. Just then the phone started ringing.

"Check it out mate your first call." Manitoba said surprised.

Mal smiled, and grabbed the phone, and picked it up. "Hello this is Mal." Mal said. Suddenly the shelf on Mal's wall then broke off, and bowling ball from the shelf landed on another shelf sending a dictionary to Mal's face knocking him out for a few seconds.

The personalities looked at each other wondering what happened. "Alright which one of you dang kids knocked out Mal?" Chester complained. The other looked at each other and shook their heads. Mal then got up, and glared the group.

"Really mature guys. Now tell the truth!" Mal yelled glaring.

"Mal honestly we didn't do any of this." Mike said. The phone was now ringing again. The personalities where shocked the phone rang again.

Mal then grabbed the phone from Mike, and sat down on his throne like chair. "Hello." Mal said again smiling. Just then the spring on the chair sent Mal up to the roof, of his room, then he went back on the spring, hitting him through a wall, then back on the chair then too his bed, which eventually broke.

Throughout that whole injury everyone flinched at that. "That's gotta hurt." Svetlana said. Mal then got out of the bed.

Mike then thought of this what Vendetta tried to warn him about, but he then shrugged it off.

"Ok this is getting weird." Mal said. Then the phone is ringing again.

"Hey who knows it could be one of Vendetta's personalities." Mike said, and gave a small giggle.

Mal just rolled his eyes and picked up the phone again. "Hello." Mal said again, but with a bored tone.

Just then a small little ice cream cart came in driving around like crazy. It then was about to land on Vito, Chester, and Mal, but Vito and Chester moved out of the way. "What the-" Mal then got cut off after the ice cream cart fell on top of him.

Manitoba then picked up the phone. "Hello there this is Manitoba Smith, Mal is hurt right now, but don't worry he will call ya back when he's betta." Manitoba said as he hanged up the phone.

Just then Mal got out of the cart and threw the phone outside. Mal started shaking like he was scared. The personalities saw the phone outside, and saw Mal scared hiding behind them.

"Ok there is something wrong with this phone!" Mal said getting scared.

"Oh come Mal it's just the sound of karma." Mike said smirking. Mal glared, and Mike got a scared a bit.

Just then the phone rang again. Mal got scared, Mike sighed knowing what he can do. "Alright 1 2 3…" Mike said.

"NOT IT!" The personalities yelled, but Mal was last. Mal groaned, and he walked nice and slowly to the phone. Mal was just centimeters where he was before, and not closer to the phone.

Vito then rolled his eyes, and pushed Mal much closer to the phone, which was still ringing. Mal got nervous and slowly picked up the phone.

"He-Hello." Mal said in a nervous voice. Suddenly a small grenade came, and blew up, but instead of exploding Mal into smithereens it made Mal stink.

"Oh so that where my stink bomb grenade went." Vito said. Mal then walked very slowly, just then when the personalities caught how much Mal smelled, they covered their noses and comented how much he smelled.

"Vito what did you put in that stink bomb." Mike complained covering his nose.

"This phone is cursed!" Mal yelled, and ran into his room.

Mal was spraying body spray, and rubbing deoterent on himself to see if it could cover the stink, but nothing was working.

"Mal calm down I promise you that all of us are going to get to the bottom of this." Mike said through Mal's door.

Mal then smirked, and opened the door a bit, so he can tell something to the personalities. "Ok. You guys got to test the phone to see if it's cursed on you guys." Mal said smirking. Mike and the others eyes widen.

"Your not serious Mal." Manitoba said. Mal smirked.

"Oh I am." Mal said with a glare. The personalities looked at each other and then huddled up.

"Ok guys Mal really needs are help. And we should help him." Mike suggested. The personalities eyes widen.

"Why should we help the goomba?" Vito said.

"Even though Mal did lots of bad things at least we should help him," Mike said, suddenly he smirked, "and maybe we can see more of him injured." Mike said, which made everyone laugh. Mal looked at them with a glare.

"Alright Mal we'll help." Mike said holding in his laughter, along with the other personalities. Mal sighed knowing this won't be pretty.

The group now put the phone on a table, and Mal was just shaking. The group was staring at the phone waiting for it to ring. Just then the phone started to ring. Mal was shaking more now.

Mike then picked up the phone. "Hello this is Mike here." Mike said. Suddenly the table started shaking, and then broke apart, smashing onto Mal's feet. Mal then held his scream, while Mike just slowly put the phone down.

Mike, Vito, and Manitoba lifted up the table, and Mal's foot was really crushed. Just then the phone rang again, and this time Chester picked it up.

"Chester no!" Mal yelled.

"What is it you wippersnapper!" Chester yelled. Suddenly out of nowhere a skateboard came, and it hit Mal in the head. Mal groaned and rubbed his head.

"Why me." Mal said as he passed out.

The next morning Vendetta woke up, and ran straight to Mike room. She then saw Mike on his bed holding his head, like he had a bad hangover.

"Mike you ok?" Vendetta asked.

"No." Mike groaned. "The phone you gave us Mal was getting hurt, and now I feel horrible." He said again.

Vendetta sighed, and sat down next to Mike. "Mike can I tell you about that phone?" Vendetta asked. Mike nodded, but slowly.

"When Melanie came she gave us a phone, and all of us except Olivia and Kryssy got cursed." Vendetta explained.

"I know." Mike groaned. Then he thought of something. "Is it permanent?" He asked.

"Don't worry it's not permanent it will end in a few weeks or so." Vendetta said. Mike sighed, but rubbed his head.

"Mal is going to be upset during these next few weeks." Mike said. Vendetta gave a small giggle, suddenly Mike gasped, and was Mal who looked freaked.

Mal then grabbed Vendetta shoulders. "Take back the phone Vendetta!" Mal yelled. Vendetta was shocked, she never saw Mal so freaked.

"Um… Uh… Ok." Vendetta said. Mal smiled, and hugged Vendetta tightly.

Later Vendetta's personalities except Melanie and Olivia where all talking to each other. Just then Vendetta knocked on the door. Sophia then got up, and opened the door.

"Vendetta, Mike what are all you guys doing here?" Sophia said. Just then Mal, who was very injured pushed Vendetta out of the way, and was holding the phone.

"Take it back I beg of you!" Mal begged. Sophia and the other personalities saw the phone, screamed, and threw it back at Mal in the face and ran.

"Wait come back!" Mal yelled, but the personalities closed the door on them. Mal then fell on the ground, and Svetlana decided to pick it up.

"Hello zis is Svetlana speaking." Svetlana said in a sweet voice.

Mal then started to get up, and then saw a giant bolder coming towards him. "Help me!" Mal yelled, as he got ran over by a bolder.

A little later Olivia got up, and saw the phone in her room. Olivia, since she never knew what the phone did smiled. "Cool I got a phone!" Olivia yelled.

After that Mal, who was surprisingly healed, smiled and cheered like he was crazy. Mike, Vendetta, and Mike's personalities where shocked and a bit scared.

"So he will be fine right?" Vendetta asked.

Mike and the other personalities agreed even though, they don't know if Mal will be ok or not.

After that Mike and Vendetta spent rest of the day just watching TV, and getting more Pokemon advice. After that Vendetta and Mike went to bed.

As Mike fell asleep he went over to the group to see Mal sitting down on a chair relaxing. "So Mal feel better now that your not cursed?" Mike asked.

"Yep no phone, no curse, nor worries." Mal said with a sigh. Just then out of nowhere a box of shovels came falling from the sky and landed on Mal.

Everyone's eyes widen. "Cool shovels!" Manitoba said not being freaked out about this.

Mal then struggled out of the shovels, and suddenly a thundercloud came and lightning struck down on him. Mal just ran away. "HELP ME!" Mal screamed as he ran, as he was running the cloud was still chasing him.

In Vendetta's mind Olivia was playing pretend with the phone. The curse, except Mal, was not affecting any of Vendetta's personalities. "This phone is really fun!" Olivia said. Vendetta then looked at Olivia in her room, and sighed.

"I should destroy that phone." Vendetta said to herself.

**Poor Mal :(**

**Next Chapter: A double date**

**Also check out my Poll, and vote.**

**Also, again check out my story Puella Magi France Magica. No one reviewed yet :(**


End file.
